The Story of Moon Bunny and Her team
by Random person number 8
Summary: First posted Sailor moon story. Many new senshi are reborn. Their civillain counterparts come from America. What happens when old enimes and new come to life? Well all I can say is "In the present from the past Moon Bunnys here to kick some -" Minor violence, may change rating for violence in future. P.s. Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1 A New Awakening

A white-blond haired girl about the age of fourteen grabbed a pet carrier and backpack arriving at Japan. She had a strawberry pockey in her mouth. She was wearing a cream colored sweater dress, and white legging along with cream flats. Her hazel-red eyes scanned the crowed. Her little white rabbit had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. It looked at crowed more carefully than its owner. Right by her was a black haired girl of the same age wearing a purple sweater dress and black leggings and black flats. She held up most of her hair in two buns the rest fell down her shoulders. She had midnight blue eyes.

On a rail of the celling a purple haired girl with pink eye's looked at the crowed spotting the girl.

"Oh I found her, Princess will be so pleased~" The purpled haired girl said sending a youma to handle the crowd. "Find the bunny and harm her so she won't bother princess again."

The youma was covered in purple and black. It saw the white haired girl humming something. The black haired one screamed

The bunny slipped out of its cage seeing the youma.

"Cottenball, come back!" The white haired girl giggled running after the rabbit. The youma jumped in front of the girls causing them to scream. Cottenball jumped in front of the demon. "Cottenball get out of here!"

"I will not lose you again!" The bunny yelled. The girl froze.

"You talked…" The black haired girl shivered.

"Alex, catch!" The white haired girl caught a brooch with a bunny shaped crystal in it. "Just yell 'Moon Bunny Power Make Up!' Hailey catch this and Yell 'Eclipse Power Make up'" Hailey's was a black circle with a silver moon in it.

"Moon Bunny Power Make Up!" Warm ribbons, yellow, and cream, white and pink, surrounded Alex, turning her cloths into the super fuku senshi wore. Her ribbons were a light pink, the collar was yellow, her skirt was the same as Sailor moons, but where Sailor moons skirt was blue hers was cream. White ballet shoes made their way onto her feet, the ribbons tying a bow at her ankle. The bow on her feet had a crescent moon on it. He chest bow had a pink bunny with a crescent moon, and her forehead held a golden moon. Next bunny ears and a tail formed on her head and hind end. Silk gloves mad their way up to her wrists. Alex opened her eyes to be completely red. She knelt down and held a pink fan with moons, and bunnies on the paper, and fluff on the rim, covering her mouth. Alex gasped feeling a large energy surrounding her burst out.

"Eclipse Power, Maka Up!" Black, yellow and purple ribbons surrounded Hailey. Her outfit matched Alex's in her own ribbon colors. She had her hair up in purple ribbons to hold pigtails. She held a black disk in her hand. She had a silver moon on her forehead though

At Rei's temple the senshi were studying.

"Artimis, look at this…" Luna said pointing out a dead rose blooming white, fading to yellow at the ends. It had black moon dust on it. "This energy isn't natural."

"It's like the energy from the moon." Artimis said picking it. He sniffed it. "It reminds me of poor Little Anna Bell And Tsuki."

"Who are Anna Bell and Tsuki?" Minako asked, gaining the rest the group's attention. Luna sighed and her moon started shining.

"Lunar mind meld…" Luna showed an image of a girl a few years younger than Serenity with red eyes. She wore a spaghetti strap version of the moon royalty dress. She had white hair that went to her mid back. By her was a girl the same age with black hair in buns wearing a dress like Queen Serenity's but with a purple shoal over it. "Anna Bell died shortly before Serenity. And no one knows what happened their cousin Tsuki."

"If they have been reborn like all of you that, make's a new problem. When she was born part of the silver Crystal broke off and made the bunny crystal, Anna Bell never really got the hang of using it so the energy spilt out at random." Artimis added. "And if it is, that might mean some one's going to be after it. Tsuki got the Eclipse Crystal. Like Anna Bell it spits out energy at random."

"We have to find them…" Usagi's moon appeared and she fainted. The rest the senshi planet signs started showing up as well and they followed in suit. The cat's looked worried. They felt the energy and followed their owners. Mamoru was last to faint.

"What's going on!" They asked the bunny from a bystander's point of view, they would look insane. Cottenball told them to quit her yapping and fight. "Why are we being attacked? We just wanted to visit Japan."

"You gonna fight that thing or what?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" I sighed. I waited for some instructions on what to do. Cottenball must've sensed this and her ears droop. Hailey grabbed my hand and reassured me we'd be ok.

"Just use your instincts!" She yelled.

"Moon Bunny… Wind?" I said unsurely waving my fan. Pink colored wind blow out towards the Youma. "What just happened…?"

"Eclipse of Evil!" Hailey yelled throwing her disk at it. It turned into white and black moon dust.

"Well that went well. You ok?" My pet bunny asked. Hailey went white.

"Yeah, and YOU CAN TALK?" I yelled.

"Yes but calm down." I took a deep breath and Cottenball said relax out of the transformation. I listened to her and saw everyone talking like nothing happened. I sighed and collected my bags. I skipped onto the way to the temple and had a conversation with my cousin. We stopped in front of a large temple. The old man said that his granddaughter was studying with friends in her room. When we opened the door they were all passed out on the ground. Cottenball went over and nudged a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on its forehead.

"Sleeping on the job are we Luna?" Cottenball asked the cat.

"Cottenball? What are you doing here?" The cat named Luna asked. "And who are those girls."

"Alex, Hailey, meet my good friend Luna. Luna, meet Alex and Hailey, Sailor Moon Bunny, and Sailor Eclipse." Hailey and I waved. Luna blinked.

"They look exactly like Tsuki and Anna Bell." She said purring.

"Why are all these people passed out?" Hailey asked. I nodded at her question.

"Oh, we felt a really strong energy and we all passed out." The cat said.

"Oh, I can explain that, Moon bunny had one of her energy spurts again." Cottenball said pointing at me.

"So they have been reincarnated, this is bad. You know what happened last time…"

"Oh, that won't be able to happen again, _he's _not here anymore to distract Anna Bell." Cottenball said. Hailey shrugged at me. A girl with blond hair in buns and tails streamed down to her ankles. She opened her eyes. They were a deep and pretty blue.

"Luna, what's going on?" She asked. She looked at us.

"Usagi meet Alex and Hailey. Hailey, Alex, meet Usagi." Luna said. We both waved again.

"Girls, say something, this is Sailor Moon…" Cottenball said. Hailey and I watched Tokyo news just to see Sailor Moon. Both our eyes went wide. Hailey grabbed my hand and hid behind me.

"Uh, Hi we're huge fans and…." I said blushing from embarrassment. "Well it's super nice to meet you and an honor, and …. Hailey, your turn!"

"What? No! You're so much better with people than I am. I'll just say something to embarrass us!" Hailey panicked. Usagi giggled.

"Hey, I'm just me, no need to get like that." She said trying to comfort us.

"Oh, paid no need to that, they've always acted like that. I swear their total opposites. Alex is friendly, and loves techno, Hailey's shy and loves classic. Alex has white hair, Hailey as black. Alex has red-ish eyes, Hailey has blue." Cottenball explained. I stuck my tong out at her and Hailey hit my arm.

"Usagi's very different from her past self. She's a klutz, dimwitted and can't be serious to save her life." Luna said.  
"Hey! I can be serious." Usagi said. We heard a 'yeah right' from a girl with black hair who woke up. "Rei-chan, you're so mean." They argued until everyone else got up. Hailey made me do all the talking while she hid. There was a sandy blond named Haruka, an aqua haired girl named Michiru, A bright blond named Minako, a dark blue haired girl named Ami, a brunette named Makoto, a black haired girl named Hotaru, a white cat like Luna named Artimis, a green haired lady by the name of Setsuna, and a black haired guy named Mamoru. Cottenball introduced us. Luna whispered something to them about Hailey. The outer senshi, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna, all jumped up and went to attack her. I blocked them by spreading my arms in front of Hailey.

"Move, she's the daughter of something evil." Haruka said.

"I could say the same about you but doesn't mean it's true." I said. They all looked at me shock. "Anyone else wanna bully her? I have to warn you the last guy who did that got a black eye!"

"Alex, you're too violent." Hailey mumbled. I giggled at this sending the group into confusion. Haruka flung me over her shoulder and place me across the room from Hailey. Michiru held up and Aqua mirror.

"I can't be sure this is Nehelenia's daughter." She looked closer in it and held up her transformation item. "She is!" I started freaking out over them going to attack Hailey.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked stepping back. Cottenball jumped in front of her.

"Let me explain before you do anything!" Cottenball yelled. "Someone calm Alex down." Hailey rushed over to me.

"Hey, look I'm just fine; it's probably just a misunderstanding." She said hugging me. "Now take a deep breath." I did as she instructed. "Cottenball explain now!" She said glaring at our bunny.

"She is Nehelenia's daughter, but when Nehelenia was still good, in a past life. When she turned evil she gave her daughter to Queen Serenity to care for." Cottenball explained. "She was closets to Princess Anna Bell and they treated each other like twins. They treat each other the same way in this life. Hailey's one of the only people who can calm down Alex when she gets all worked up. We're lucky we could stop it in time, she has large energy spurts when she's like that." Hailey stood up.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, Alex and I have no memories of our past lives." She said bowing. I throw a book at Haruka. She barely dodged. Hailey sighed and looked at me. "Once again, too violent."

"I know." I said smiling.

Me: Hey, just letting you know. I don't own the Sailor Moon cast.

Alex: She only owns, HAiley, COttenball and Myself.

HAiley: Yo uforgot the purple haired girl. By the way who is she? and whos the princess?

Cottenball: I've been wonderng that also...

Me: I'll give you more knowlage later. Guys pelase say your line

All three: R&R in the name of the moon!


	2. Chapter 2 Chaos

Alex sat in Usagi's room. Luna and Cottonball were explaining everything to the both of them.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Alex said. "I was a princess in a past life, Sailor Moons my older sister, and I have to fight off evil?" Cottenball nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? Better yet why didn't Queen Serenity?"

"The loss of Anna Bell was too great on everyone… Especially the Queen." Luna explained. "She knew she could save Serenity, but Anna Bell she did not know."

"None of us wanted you to remember, or you would've had a broken heart." Cottonball said.

"Why isn't Hailey in here? She's part of the family?" Alex asked crossing her arms.

"Luna, this is strictly for the moon sisters. You two." Luna explained. She looked to see Alex braiding Usagi's hair.

"Then he called her the weirdo of the night and I punched him in the jaw." Alex was telling her a story. Usagi winced.

"Did he go to school the next day?"

"Nope. And that year no one messed with Hailey." Luna and Cottenball smiled at the sisters getting along.

"You're really good at this."

"I braid Hailey's hair a lot. Yours is a lot longer."

"So you two have lived in the same house since you were three?"

"Yeah. We shared a room like twins."

"Cool, I hope I can get to know you and Hailey well, knowing we're kind of family now."

"Sounds like a plan." Usagi's phone began to ring. She answered it as Alex put her hair back in buns. Usagi put the phone away.

"Get transformed, an old enemy is attacking Mamo-chan's collage." Usagi said grabbing her broach. Alex opened a yellow phone.

"Hailey, meet us at Mamoru's collage. And be in the magic girl form." Alex said before hanging up and tacking her broach from her pocket.

"Moon Bunny Power! Make-Up!"

"Moon Eternal Make-Up!" Both girls transformed and ran to the collage.

Alex looked up at the youma. It was big ugly, and poorly clad.

"You can't be serious." She said to the other senshi.

"I'm will her on this one; you're insane if you think we can defeat that!" Hailey said hiding behind Alex.

"We were all like that at first, you'll be fine." Haruka said patting their shoulders. They heard laughing of four men and looked up.

"What are you doing back?" Mamoru yelled at them. "Answer me!"

"Taking over the world what does it look like?" Jadeite asked. He started blasting at them.

"Moon Bunny wind!" Alex deflected the attacks. "Hailey fight the Brunette or the flamboyant blond." Zoisite glared at Alex.

"Flamboyant?" Zoisite said glaring. "Who even are you?"

"In the present from the past Moon Bunny's here to kick some-!" Hailey covered her mouth.

"Moon Bunny?" Nephrite asked. "What about you?" He pointed at Eclipse. Hailey stood tall.

"I am Sailor Eclipse, Her and Sailor Moons Cousin." She said with a graceful bow. "And who are you?" Jadeite and Nephrite looked shocked, Kunzite looked unfazed and Zoisite looked interested.

"Aren't you a bit short to be a senshi?" Jadeite mocked looking at Alex.

"Aren't you a bit old to be harassing a group of teenagers?" Alex retorted. Jadeite laughed.

"When we rule the earth can we keep her as entertainment?" Jadeite said putting a hand on Alex's head. Her foot quickly met his stomach. "Never mind we can kill her along with the rest the senshi." Nephrite was laughing.

"Dude, she's like 3 years younger than you. Stop picking on the kid." He said blasting the surrounding building.

"Eclipse of Idiots!" She hit Nephrite on the head.

"What the hell twerp?"

"Moon Bunny, Eclipse, get back here right now!" Usagi ordered. Hailey begrudgingly went to her new found cousin's side. Alex was still repeatedly hitting Jadeite on his head with her fan.

"Call this thing off!" Jadeite said trying to shield his head. Mamoru came and dragged Alex over to Usagi.  
"Let me at the creep!"

"Calm down." Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "We got to defeat them and stop them from blasting the building."

"Can't we just knock them out?" Hailey and Alex suggested.

"That's the best plan right now." Haruka reasoned. Usagi shook her head.

"We have to do this the peaceful way first." Alex looked at Usagi oddly.

"Screw that I'm knocking him out!" A white rose stopped Alex in her tracks shortly after she said that. Everyone looked at Mamoru but he pointed at a flag pole. A girl with short black hair and a green and blue fuku was sitting on the flag pole, she had a mask over blue-green eyes, the mask was a lot like Mamoru's

"Silly Moon Bunny~ you never learn do you? Fighting can only lead you so far." She jumped down with a graceful bow. "You have to listen to your sibling, she does know best after all." Zoisite stepped up.

"And who are you?" HE Asked, the girl turned her glance towards him.

"I'm surprised you don't remember Zoisite. I was a close friend after all." She said giggling with a wink. She turned to Alex and Hailey. "Don't rush into things." With that she ran off leaving everyone in silence.

"I say we call it a draw and try again later." Jadeite suggested.

"Agreed." Usagi said waving.

"Can I hit him one more time?" Alex asked before being pushed away by Usagi.

Alex tossed and turned in the bed she was sleeping in, like a nightmare or memory was taking place. Hailey slept peacefully.

_Fire surrounded Anna Bell. She looked around in the smoke. Who could've done this to her family? She turned and saw a figure running to her._

"_Anna Bell! Watch out!" The voice yelled. She looked behind her seeing her cousin laying dead o nthe ground._

"_Tsuki?" She asked, tears flooding her eyes. "Tsuki! Wake up!" The figure behind her grabbed her arm._

"_Anna Bell, get away from here!" The voice said trying to pull her away._

"_We can't leave her!"_

"_I'm sorry, but she's dead, you will be too if you don't hide!" _

"_But-" Her voice got caught off by her own screaming of pain in her back. She fell into the figures lap hearing a giggle._

Alex woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around seeing Hailey still asleep. She grabbed a bunny plushy off the ground and clung to it crying. She wiped her tears and started walking to the kitchen. Rei noticed her leave her room.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked once Alex had gotten some water.

"Just a bad memory." Rei was shocked by the answer.

"Your starting to remember so fast?"

"Yeah… Um Rei?"

"Yeah?"  
"Is it normal to remember how you died?"

"Not with us, but since you died before Queen Serenity could help it may have caused a different awakening for you." She patted Alex on the head. "Now try to get some rest." Alex nodded.

"Thanks Rei." She hugged her and ran to her room.

"No problem." Rei whispered closing Alex's door.

Alex took a glance at the moon and crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A little walk through the park

Alex sat on at the café in a pale yellow bunny sweat shirt and jeans. She looked deep in thought; just staring at her Sunday.

"What do you think Alex?" Ami asked snapping Alex out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"The girl, she seemed to not want to fight anyone. What do you think her motives are?" Ami asked. Alex shrugged. Rei glanced at her.

"Are you thinking of that nightmare?" She asked. Hailey nodded at Rei's question. Alex stood up.

"I need some fresh air. I'm heading to the park." She said.

"OK." Hailey watched her cousin leave. Everyone stared at her. "Oh, when she's acting like this it's best if everyone leaves her alone. So she can think about her thoughts. And sort them out if needed. She'll be back in about a half hour." Hailey started eating her ice cream. "Besides she's been through a lot."

Alex shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground. She stopped and noticed she was lost.

"Shit…" She said looking around. "Way to go Alex! First you plan a trip with your cousin to japan with no real intention of going home within less than a year then all this happens!" She kicked a rock and started crying. She leaned on a nearby tree. She took her brooch and looked at the crystal. She made the moment to throw it in the lake but stopped. She put it down and sighed. She heard rustling of leafs. A girl with green hair and orange eyes came out.

"Hello." She said.

"Uh, hi?"

"You know the blond guy you fought?" The girl asked. Alex nodded. "Back off, he's mine." With that the girl walked off.

Alex walked along a path until she got lost. She didn't pay attention to anything. Until she heard a scream. She turned the corner and saw Jadeite attacking a group of girls in School uniforms

"Hey!" She yelled catching his attention. He glanced back.

"Oh, I missed a kid." HE muttered. Alex showed her crystal.

"Don't call me kid!" Alex ignored rule 1 Cottenball told her; never transform in front of the enemy! "Moon Bunny Make-Up!" Jadeite looked amazed.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" He asked. Alex thought about it.

"Shit…" Jadeite smirked. Alex looked around. "You wouldn't hurt a bunny would you?" She said hiding.

_Anna Bell sat in the garden._

"_I'll call the guards if you don't leave! Lunarians aren't supposed come to Earth." Jadeite yelled at the small princess. She Smiled and laughed and put on a flower crown._

"_You wouldn't hurt a bunny would you?" _

Jadeite grabbed his head.

"Uh, hey are you ok?" Alex asked worried. "I know we're supposed to be enemies but you shouldn't strain yourself." Jadeite fell to the ground. He looked up at her. First was a glimpse of his anger towards her and all Lunarians then he saw a sweet young princess smiling.

He looked around and saw all the girls had run away. Alex looked around.  
"Yeah those girls you were harassing left when you got your head ack." She explained. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Get away from me." He pushed her away.

"Ok. Get home safely." Alex ran off waving. "Bye, Blondie!"

"It's Jadeite." Jadeite said. "We're going to be fighting, and Blondie's a girl's nick name."

"Not anymore." Alex joked.

Alex got beck happily.

"Alex are you ok now?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah." Alex said happily.

"You seem much happier." Usagi said. Alex smiled then looked at her brooch and got nervous.

"What did you do?" Luna asked sternly. Cottenball sighed.

"We should've known, better than to leave her alone." Cottenball said. "What did you do?"

"The blond dude from the battle yesterday may have seen me transform." Alex said fiddling with her hands. "But it's ok, I saved the girls he was harassing."

"Bad princess." Cottenball said hitting her with a carrot. "Rule 1, never show your identity." Alex huffed.

"You know you can't just spring it on your owner you can talk and she's a princess." Alex said sitting in a huff. "Besides he didn't look like he was going to hurt me." Everyone looked at her. "He got a head ach and told me to go away." She pouted. "The weirder thing was that green haired girl yelling at me.

"Maybe because your hair?" Hailey resoned. Alex nodded.

"Have you guys enrolled in a school?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, the one You and Usagi recommended." Alex said. "Our uniforms just came in."

**I dont own any of the sailor moon cast. I own few characters.**


	4. Chapter 4 School Sucks

"Wake up! Time for school!" Hailey dragged me out of bed. We both got dressed. We had been in Tokyo for little more than a week. Rei's Grandpa made us breakfast. He insisted we call him Grandpa. I call him Gramps.

"So Alex, did you grab everything?" He asked. I was forgetful.

"Yep." I said grabbing my final school book and brooch.

"How about you Hailey?"

"Packed last night." She said proudly. Rei came out and smiled.

"You happy now that you got some more kids to watch?" She teased.

"Well it was so long since you were in middle school." He patted both Hailey and my heads. "It's nice to have our white bunny and silver moon around." Rei laughed.

"Usagi's going to be here to show them to school any minute now grandpa. I'll pick them up after school and we'll be home by dinner." Gramps nodded and let us leave. The senshi stopped by.

"You look almost just like Usagi in that outfit!" Minako said hugging me. "You're just so cute!" I smiled. Minako took a look at Hailey and fangirled again and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my goodness you're like a tiny good, Nehelena!"

"We should get them to school." Ami said. Minako huffed in anger then let us go. Rei walked the opposite way we went.

"Come on Alex." Usagi said I barley noted I was lagging behind. She grabbed my hand in a sisterly way I grabbed Hailey. Hailey grabbed my other hand. The other seemed happy to get a family together. Hailey and I started humming a tune. Usagi glanced at us.

"Where did you hear that?" Usagi asked

"Nowhere, we've always known it." Hailey explained. Usagi started humming along with us. Soon our whole group hummed the tune with us.

At school a group of girls were buzzing about something. I tapped one on the shoulder and asked what was going on after Usagi and the others left.

"There's this new hot teacher! He's really cute." She stopped and looked me up and down. "You must be new I haven't seen you around?" I nodded.

"I'm Alex Johnson, and this is my cousin Hailey." I introduced. Hailey hid behind me. "We came from America to study here." The girl had black hair and brown eyes.

"Haruhi." She said holding her hand out. She moved me to the front of the group.

"Students, meet you're new teacher Mr. Jed." The principle announced to us. Jadeite stood in a poor disguise. Hailey didn't recognize him.

My disguise was working, soon all this energy would be- I looked into the crowd. What the hell is she doing here! The little Moon bunny!

I glanced down my class list for any non-Japanese names. Shit there is two.

Alex Johnson and Hailey Johnson are sisters or something.

I entered the class room. They were seated in the middle row. I called attendance.

"Alex Johnson?" I asked. The blond one I saw transform raised her hand. "Hailey Johnson?" The black haired girl was Hailey. I continued with role.

"Ok class. Who knows legend from the moon?" I was lucky they were studying mythology. Alex raised her hand. "Alex?" She smiled.

"The Greek goddess of the moon, her twin brother was the sun they were both children of Zeus." She announced proudly.

"Very good." I passed her and patted her head. Whenever I another girl answered a question I'd do the same.

Jadeite's a good teacher. I walked into the lunch hall. Hailey had actually made some friends.

I wanted her to make friends of her own. She didn't have any in America. I looked for somewhere to sit. The green haired girl from last week came up to me.

"Do you want to eat with me on the roof? My names Yoshimi." She said. I nodded. I walked up with her to the roof with our lunches. She had a group of girls with her. They gave me a welcome to school cookie.

We all ate in peace for a while, Until Yoshimi stood up.

"I thought I told you to back off!" She walked up to me saying this. I cocked my head. The other girls guarded the door. Yoshimi laughed. "You're going to get it now bunny!" I only got into fights in America with boys who picked on Hailey and me. She was stronger. She punched my stomach; she kept hitting me in my legs in stomach but didn't bruise me. She finally kicked my stomach leaving the first bruise.

"What did I do?" I asked cringing at the pain.

"Nothing you remember." She walked off. I suddenly felt sick.

I barley had the energy to walk back to class. Jadeite even noticed my change in character.

"Alex, why don't you visit the nurse?" Hailey stood up saying she'd take me. Jadeite let her take me.

Hailey went back to class. The nurse was a nice black haired woman from America. She wore glasses.

"Where did you get this huge bruise from?" She asked.

"Let's just say I've been having an awful first day." She felt my forehead.

"Dearie, you're burning up! I'm calling your host family!" She said picking up the phone. I drifted into my sleepy memories."

_Anna Bell snuck onto earth giggling in the meadow. She played in the flowers._

"_Hey Bunny what are you doing?" She heard a male voice call._

"_Sorry, I just love flowers." She smiled at him. Jadeite sighed. _

"_You're an idiot. You can take them to the moon if you want…" He trailed off._

"_My cousin has been sick, do you have any flowers that mean get well?"_

"_Asters are pretty close." Jadeite said showing Anna Bell them._

"_Thank you!" She gave him a big hug._

I woke up with Gramps staring at me.

"You ok?" I nodded. "If you didn't feel well you should've stayed home. Anyways, do you want some soup? I think I'll make some. We can eat together." Gramps left and I looked around for my favorite bunny plushy. I found it by my bed. Cottenball was on the end of the bed sleeping. I fell back on the bed. I heard my communicator beeping.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alex where are you?" Everyone asked. It was after school.

"I got sick." I explained. Everyone sighed in relief.

"We'll be over in a few minutes." Rei said. Gramps came in with some soup and tea.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you Gramps." He ate and rank with me.

"Ah, I remember when Rei was your age. She got really distant… But she got sick once and we spent the whole day chatting like this." Gramps gave me a hug. "Now I better get to work, and you better get some rest."

It wasn't long before the others got home.

"Mrs. Roberts said you got a bruise on your stomach!" Hailey said. I sighed and showed her the bruise.

"It's nothing really, but a bully."

"You should've told a teacher!" I and Hailey got into one of our rare arguments.  
"Our Teacher was Jadeite!" I yelled. Everyone got silent. "I'm not about to tell my enemy I'm injured! And then Yoshimi gave me this weird cookie and I got sick."

"Why didn't you sit with me at lunch?"

"I didn't want you to have to share your friends again!" I stood up and felt like running away.

"Get back in bed right now!" Hailey ordered.

"Make me!"


	5. Chapter 5 meories and enemys

Alex sat on the ground pulling her legs to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Jadeite asked looking down at her.

"I'm lost…" She mumbled. "What do you care?" Jadeite sighed.

"You know my secret identity and I know yours. We might as well call a truce."

"Mines not secret… the Senshi part is."  
"Are you going to keep arguing with me or do you want to go home?"

"…What were my choices again?" Alex stood up and smiled at him.

"Come on, you better tell the Senshi how nice I am for not killing you. You owe me one."

"I don't think you're as evil as you seem." Jadeite stared at her.

"Why not?"

"Well, even when you have the chance to harm me you don't. Like in school you could've easily token me down in my weak state but you let me go to the nurse instead." Jadeite stared in wonder. "Besides when I was on the ground a few seconds ago you could've kill me. But instead you offered to take me home."

Jadeite and Alex walked laughing and chatting. They were stopped by a purple haired girl with pink eyes.

"Hello." She said. Alex and Jadeite were silent. "What is a handsome dark general doing with a bunny?"

"He was helping me get home, I was lost." Alex tried explaining.

"That's how it starts." The girl said. Razors came out of her hands. "So she must die."

"Hey, I hate Lunarians as much as the next guy but, killing them is useless." Jadeite said not realizing why he was trying to defend the young senshi. Alex took out a bunny shaped communicator.

"Guys we have an emergency over here!" She yelled before the purple haired girl shot it out of her hand. "Ouch! That's it! Moon Bunny Make-Up!" Alex transformed.

"So when do you think the senshi will be here?" Jadeite asked.

"Don't know; I've been lost for a few hours."

"My names Hyacinth." She said. "Remember it for it will be the last name you hear." Alex took her fan.

"Moon Bunny wind!" Alex yelled. Hyacinth easily dodged the wind while sending an Energy blast at Alex. Alex tripped backwards onto the ground. Only to be kicked forward by Yoshimi.

"You found the bunny." Yoshimi said, she was in a black revealing dress that went to her mid-thigh. She glared at Alex who was on the ground frightened. She then turned to Jadeite. "Lord Jadeite!" She went to hug him.

Jadeite didn't know why but the sight of Alex scared on the ground with Yoshimi smiling made him angry.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly. Yoshimi blushed and smiled wider.

"Yoshimi, the dark princess." She introduced. "I'm way more worth your time than the bunny." Jadeite was still confused but just glared at Yoshimi.

"Leave the senshi alone." He ordered. Yoshimi's smile fell fast.

"Fine, Hyacinth, kill her." Yoshimi ordered. Yoshimi blasted Jadeite with a little energy to hold him back. Hyacinth took her claws and ran towards Alex, who screamed and released enough energy to throw her back just enough for the claws just to scratch the moon on her forehead. Alex's senshi form evaporated into her princess form.

Jadeite's memories came back. First of meeting a small girl in the earth kingdoms garden, then memories of them picking and joking on each other, slowly falling in love, then Anna Bell dead in his arms. Jadeite looked at Alex and glared at Yoshimi. He fought back the little energy Yoshimi had thrown at him and Picked up Alex's passed out princess form.

"Don't ever touch her again." Jadeite warned.

"That wasn't killing her!" She snapped. Yoshimi Pointed at the limp body. "Destroy her this time but leave Jadeite unharmed." Hyacinth lunched at them.

The senshi came to the battle just in time to see Jadeite dive for Alex's body and protect her.

"Leave my sister alone!" Usagi yelled guarding Jadeite who held Alex protectively. Usagi glanced back at Jadeite. "Let her go." Hailey moved towards Jadeite. He used his powers to disappear with Alex.

Yoshimi and Hyacinth both disappeared disappointed.

The senshi returned to the temple to find Alex asleep in her regular cloths on the steps of the temple. Hailey and Usagi ran to her. Alex woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well explain later." Usagi said. "I'm hungry!" Alex smiled and ran off with Usagi to get dinner.

"There's no doubt their sisters." Minako said following them.


	6. Chapter 6 this has no name

"So he was protecting you." Hailey said finishing their story. Alex looked in the water she was given, her bandage was starting to go red again. "So do you remember anything?"  
"Nope, nothing…" Alex said. She stuck her fork into her dumpling. "Who made these? Their nummy!"

"Thank you." Makoto said smiling. "I made them myself."

"I like dumplings." Alex said. "Can you make extra's for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Makoto said. Hailey smiled. Usagi had two dumplings in her cheeks. Minako was pigging out on them as well. Cottenball and Luna even got some. Everyone ate happily.

"Ok girls, it's time for the ones who live here to head to bed. And Alex you're going to need to change your bandage before bed." Grandpa said. Alex nodded. "Good night girls." All the girls left except Usagi.

"Hailey, you and Alex should spend the night sometime soon." Usagi said bowing. Alex nodded.

"Let's set up a time this weekend." Hailey said. Usagi waved and left. Hailey turned to Alex. "Now let's change your bandage." Alex nodded. Hailey unwrapped the bandage. "Your moon is still showing..." Alex shrugged as Hailey put a new bandage on. Alex smiled. "Good night."

"Night Hailey, Night Rei." Rei waved night. Alex walked to her room, changed into a blue night gown and hopped into bed. She looked out the window to the moon. "Being a princess would explain why I was always fascinated by the moon." Alex said to herself. She sighed. "I'm not going to get any real sleep tonight am I?" She flopped on her pillow. She closed her eyes.

"_Maybe we should send Anna Bell to Mercury for her studies." Kind Hermes , King of Mercury, said to Queen Serenity. Neither the queen, her counsel, Cottenball, nor Anna Bells Nanny knew she was there. Tsuki was right by her though, they were silent as mice. "You could send Tsuki to Neptune."  
"I'm afraid it is not wise to separate our dear Silver and Bunny moon." Serenity said sipping her tea. "Though I do agree my husband's little bunny could use a change in scenery and my sisters Daughter needs to learn to be without Anna Bell. But sending them across the universe from each other is too much." King Poseidon, Ruler of Neptune, nodded._

"_My queen Anna Bell isn't the most Princess like." Aphrodite, Queen of Venus, said. "Perhaps she should join my kingdom for princess training." Queen Demeter, queen of Cere, shook her head._

"_If Anna Bell should go anywhere she should come to one of the Dwarf planets, our daughters are going to be in her counsel after all." Demeter said. "I'd promise to act very kind and motherly to her as well." Anna Bell backed into the hall._

"_Anna Bell?" Tsuki asked. Anna Bell was in shock._

"_Mom wants me gone…" Anna Bell said. "If mother asked where I went tell her I'm not coming back!" Anna Bell said starting to run, unlike Princess Serenity, who wore heels where ever she went, Anna Bell ran bare foot. _

The sun shone through the window, Alex woke up. She stretched. She looked at the time. Her red eyes widened and she rushed to get ready.

"Rei, Hailey! Wake up we're going to be late for school!" Ale said running through the house. She saw Hailey doing her buns and Rei packing everything.

"We were trying to let you sleep in." Rei said. Grandpa placed some tea and porridge in front of Alex.

"Eat, up." Grandpa said. Alex ate fast and picked up her bag. "Change your bandage." Alex nodded and changed it; she looked in the mirror to see her moon disappeared. The wound also now had a scar.

"It's healed." She mumbled. Soon the scar disappeared. Alex brushed it off as a Lunarian or princess thing. She ran outside. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Hailey and Rei said running after her. Alex seemed Light on her feet. Cottenball was napping in her bag. Alex met up with the others in record time, though she seemed reluctant to talk to anyone.

"Here's your lunch Alex." Makoto said. She handed Alex a lunch box covered in soft light blue fabric with bunny clouds on it.

"Thank you." Alex mumbled. Cottenball climbed out of Alex's bag.

"Are you alright?"

"Just had a bad memory last night." Alex said. Hailey blinked.

"What was the dream about?" Hailey asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex said.

"Please tell us." Ami said. Alex sighed.

"I had a dream that Queen Serenity was talking to her court about sending me away." Hailey nodded.

"I had that dream too, in it you ran away saying if Aunt Serenity asked to tell her you weren't coming back." Hailey mumbled. "You looked sad."

"I'm sorry." Minako said. Alex made the best fake smile any one could muster.

"It's all in the past~ Lets just forget about it and be normal for the day." Alex said. Hailey pulled Minako to the side and brought up a different conversation.

"Minako you remember the most correct?" Hailey asked in a whisper, and Minako nodded. "What's Jadeites deal and why is he so interested in my cousin?"

"Jadeite is an old villain, I have no idea how him and Anna Bell knew each other." Minako answered defeated. "However I do remember you and her sneaking off to earth with Serenity."

"Thank you." Hailey said. Once they got to the middle school Hailey put Cottenball outside. "I'll take good care of her." Alex walked down the halls seemingly in a daze. Hailey stood right behind her.

"Hey guys!" Haruhi said. "What's up with Alex, She seems dazed. Did she finally realize how hot MR. Jed is?" Alex tuned into real life about then.

"You're joking right?" Alex asked. "1. He's not hot, 2. You shouldn't objectify another human like that and 3. That's a violation of school code." Haruhi looked at her unimpressed.

"No wonder she has no friends." She muttered. "Come on Hailey lets head to class."

"I really should stay with my cousin." Hailey tried to get out of it.

"Its fine, besides you need to spend some time with your friends." Alex said letting her cousin get dragged off. Yoshimi and her gang came up behind Alex.

"I thought I told you to back off." Yoshimi started.

"Hold your speech; I honestly have no interest in Blondie. Whatever relationship you two have is safe. I could really care less as long as you stop bullying me." Alex put her lunch in her bag. "And I realize you're the queen bee of the school, so when I eat lunch I'm staying away from you." Yoshimi smiled.

"Glad we got this understood Bunny." Yoshimi said. "And you don't feel anything for Mr. Jed?"

"Do annoyance and confusion count?" Yoshimi shook her head. "Then nope." Yoshimi walked off. Alex sighed. She was going to have to deal with being alone at some point that is until she remembered she forgot to do her homework. "Shit." Alex ran to class and pulled the sheet out.

"Make up your own legend…" Alex smiled.

_Once there was a bunny on the moon, but she was never alone for the moon was her friend, it's silver color gave her something to talk to. The Bunny spent many hours talking to the moon and the moon spent many talking back. After many years it was time for the bunny to go to earth where she belonged and the moon knew this. They still remained friends. And when the bunny died the moon put her shadow on itself._

Alex signed her name at the bottom and smiled. She turned the assignment in early.

"Hello, how are you feeling today Alex?" Jadeite said.

"Fine, much better than yesterday." Alex said. "Though I do have a bully, and you being a teacher have to deal with it." Jadeite sighed.

"Who's bugging you?"

"That Yoshimi girl who attacked us yesterday, she keeps bullying me." Alex walked back to her desk and placed her head on her hand on her chin.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Stop talking to me so much, she has some crush on you." Alex said in all honesty.

"1. I'm your teacher. 2. I'm your enemy.3.-"

"School is my enemy."

"-very funny… 3. You need human contact.4.-"

"Funny human contact is my enemy too."

"-Your starting to get annoying."

"I'm just doing my job." Jadeite glared at Alex, he took a deep breath remembering she was Anna Bell. Alex seemed amused with herself. "So you'll talk to Yoshimi?"

"I guess."

"Thanks." Alex smiled. Jadeite blushed a bit, she hadn't changed a bit from when he first met Anna Bell. Soon the rest the class started coming in. Yoshimi smiled. Hailey came in.

"Hello Mr. Jed."

"Hello Hailey." Jadeite said. Hailey glared at him coldly. "Or not."  
"Alex, how are you?" Hailey asked.

"I've been alone for three minutes." Alex said. Hailey giggled.

"I just don't like leaving you alone with a bully around." Hailey lied. Alex shrugged it off and started doodling small memories in her note book, like Tsuki's death, and her Serenity's counsel. She next drew her senshi form, Then her dress, the one like Serenity's. It didn't seem to fit right, Alex then added a soft silver sash on it and a Moon in the center.

"Miss. Jonson, are you even paying attention?" Jadeite asked. Alex looked up from her sketch book. She glanced at the bored which read 'The Endimion myth'. It was Greek.

"There's the greek version, "Endymion was a young, handsome mortal man. Some versions of the story say that he was a simple shepherd; others claim he was the King of Elis. Regardless, the Moon Goddess Selene laid eyes on him one night and fell in love with him. The love between an immortal and a mortal was forbidden, making this romance interesting in a Romeo and Juliet sort of way. Of course since Selene was a goddess, she would stay eternally young and beautiful. Endymion, on the other hand, would eventually succumb to time, age, and death, as mortals do. Selene then put Endymion into eternal sleep, keeping him deathless. This way she could gaze upon him lovingly every night, and he would never grow any older. It is said that Selene bore Endymion fifty daughters during this time. While Selene had been engaged in love affairs before him, it is said that she stayed true to Endymion, even after he was put into eternal sleep. "Selene's moon rays fell upon sleeping mortals, and her kisses fell upon her love, Endymion..."" Alex mumbled. "Or there's another version I heard… Where there was a queen on the moon with a Daughter, both named Serenity, and the princess snuck to earth even though it was forbidden. She fell in love with the earth prince. The earth prince thought she was a goddess at first not realizing she was from the moon and fell in love with her as well… Then war began…" Alex seemed to be looking off into her memories. "The war was between the Moon and the Earth, the leader of earth for the war was an evil woman she had loved the prince too. She had earlier gained the trust of the prince's four guards…" Alex blinked trying to remember them. "Four guards known as the heavenly kings… And they over ran the castle… And they killed the prince by accident so the princess took her life… And the Queen used the power of her crystal to send them to our time… It's said they live among us now…" Alex blinked up. "I think the Princess had a cousin and Younger sister and the Prince had two sisters… And there was a Sun princess involved… I can't remember though." The rest the girls in class stared at Alex, Hailey looked like she was gaining memories too.

"What were the Heavenly kings names?" One girl asked. Yoshimi laughed.

"I know that one, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite." Yoshimi said. The other girls ignored her.

"What about the other princesses?" Haruhi asked. "What were their names?"

"The new moon princess was Tsuki, said to have hair black as night. The Sun princess Sol, said to have hair and eye's that blazed like the suns. The eldest earth princess Gaia, said to have hair as dark as her brothers but one blue and one green eye. And the youngest earth royal Teresa, said to have dirt brown hair and eyes like her sister. Then Young Anna Bell of the moon kingdom, she is supposed to have bright red eyes and long white hair, many thought she was the Bunny on the moon." Hailey said. Everyone glanced as Alex. Yoshimi seemed unimpressed.

"As if the clumsy bunny over there could be a princess." Yoshimi taunted. Alex put her chin on her hand and smirked at Yoshimi.

"How would you know, you may be a queen bee but you are nothing like a princess." Alex said. "Barf colored pony tail, snake eyes, slouched back and a crush on the teacher. Not lady like at all." Alex said as she stood up and grabbed the end of her skirt like a princess. "A princess would need grace." Alex put a couple books on her head and bowed to Hailey. "Manners and Posture." She stood tall. "And most importantly charisma." She went up to Haruhi. "You look lovely to say Madam." She walked up to Yoshimi. "I believe the phrase you say when you prove someone wrong is "You just got owned!"" Alex said taking the books off her head. "Who's a princess now?" The class was Silent. Hailey started clapping. Others soon joined. Yoshimi had the look of shock on her face. Hailey turned to her, and handed her some burn medicine.

"You may also need ice for that burn as well." Hailey said. Yoshimi just took the medicine.

"Well played bunny, but I will get my revenge." Yoshimi said.

"Better try what I did, putting it in the fridge." Alex said. The entire class smiled at Alex.

"This seems like a good note to dismiss on." Jadeite said. The bell rang and everyone left. Alex pulled her lunch out and went into the lunch room. There were whispers going around about what happened in class. Alex smiled and sat in a corner alone. She bit into one of the dumplings Makoto made her. She smiled.

"So num-num-nummy." Alex said, she noticed some cookies and other things in the binto. She smiled happily. Hailey was sitting with her friends. Laughing about something. Alex smiled eating one of the cookies. Her communicator started buzzing. Hailey looked in her bag then at Alex and nodded. Alex stood up and walked out of the room. Haruka appeared on their communicators.

"Hailey get to the park fast!" Haruka said. She saw Alex. "Uh, it's probably best if our Little Bunny Princess stays at school… No offence." Alex puffed her cheeks.

"I don't get to have any fun."

"No, your being normal for the day, no fighting for you until we find out what Jadeite knows about you and what he wants." Haruka said. Alex huffed.

"I'm joining the fight! I just told off Yoshimi today!" Alex said with confidence.

"We've all agreed, you're staying at school." Alex turned to Hailey who looked away.

"I'll be there in a minute." She closed the Communicator. "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex stomped onto the roof. She looked in her Binto and ate her anger. She noticed the fence was down. Even though it was stupid she looked down on the edge. She didn't notice Yoshimi behind her. Alex stood on her tippy toes and looked down at a youma attacking the kids at school and the Senshi working on it. Alex smiled and transformed. She then noticed she was way too high to jump down.

"What am I going to do?" Alex mumbled. Yoshimi Pushed Alex. With a Short scream the Entire senshi looked up. Alex waited for impact then realized she wasn't dead. She looked around and saw Jadeite Holding her in midair, glaring at Yoshimi. Yoshimi looked angry.

"That Damn bunny!" Yoshimi yelled. She jumped and Started floating. "Stop interfearing."

"I didn't do anything!" Alex said. "He did this on his own accord!" Jadeite looked down at Alex.

"Are you alright?" Jadeite asked.

"Seeing as I was just pushed off a building... Yep." Alex said laughing. Jadeite hugged Alex. "Why the hell are you hugging me?" Yoshimi smiled.

"That's right, she doesn't remember anything." Yoshimi clapped her hands. "This is great! She doesn't have feelings for you!" Jadeite looked shocked. "It all makes sense, she did just reawaken. She doesn't even remember most of her old life." Yoshimi laughed. "All this time I've been trying to kill her, I just needed her to not feel for Lord Jadeite!"

"What's she talking about?" Alex asked. Jadeite spaced out. "Someone mind explaining what's going on?" Jadeite just looked down at her. "I have to admit, this is really comfy." Alex giggled. Jadeite gave a heart-warming smile.

"I'll let you on secret." Jadeite said. Everyone seemed to pause. "The small princess is coming with me." Alex elbowed his stomach.

"You do that and next time it will be lower!" Alex warned. Jadeite looked at her.

"Just give up Jadeite, she's not going to remember, she doesn't love you." Yoshimi said. "There's not one thing you can do~" Jadeite lowered Alex onto the ground. "But seeing as you're so persistent, maybe I should kill her."

"You won't touch her!" Hailey said. Jadeite put Alex down by Hailey and Disappeared.

"Good now that he's out of the way its bunny go bye, bye time!" Yoshimi said collecting her energy. Hailey stepped in front of Alex. Yoshimi made a circle of fire surround the senshi team.

_Fire surrounded Anna Bell. She looked around in the smoke. Who could've done this to her family? She turned and saw a figure running to her. The figure was Jadeite…_

_"Anna Bell! Watch out!" Tsuki yelled. She looked behind her seeing her cousin lying dead on the ground._

_"Tsuki?" She asked, tears flooding her eyes. "Tsuki! Wake up!" Jadeite grabbed her arm._

_"Anna Bell, get away from here!" Jadeite said trying to pull her away._

_"We can't leave her!"_

_"I'm sorry, but she's dead, you will be too if you don't hide!"_

_"But-" Her voice got caught off by her own screaming of pain in her back. She fell into the Jadeite's lap hearing a giggle. She could barely see Yoshimi floating above her laughing. She looked back a Jadeite. "I'm sorry…" With that the vision went black…_

Alex gasped for breath seeing that vision. She fell back onto the ground. She held her head.

"Alex, are you ok?" Hailey asked.

"I need to get out of this fire!" Alex said.

_Anna Bell was in her room she had left the ball early because she got bored. There was explosion._

"_Serenity?" She heard her mother call. "Anna Bell? Tsuki?" Anna Bell rushed to her door and felt it burning._

"_Mom!" Anna bell tried crying out. She heard Tsuki kick her own door down and the heels running through the halls. "Tsuki? Serenity!?" Anna Bell looked out the window. She glanced through the blazing flames. A Phoenix shot through the sky. Anna Bell grabbed the bunny crystal and jumped out the window. She was lucky the fake vines weren't flammable. She ran. Anna Bell was terrified._

"_Serenity! Mother! Tsuki!" Anna Bell looked around for family or even friends. Her crystal started glowing. Through the flames she could see a silver glow. Anna Bell ran towards them. She felt an Arm grab her. She screamed._

"_Anna Bell you need to hide." Jadeite said. Anna bell shook her head._

"_My family needs me!" Anna Bell said Jadeite sighed and kissed her right on her moon. Anna bell ran off to the silver light. "Please Grandmother Selene, first queen of the moon, let my family be alright."_

Alex looked around shocked at what she just remembered.

"Moon Bunny Wind!" The flames ceased. She was panting from all the heat, memories and how much energy that took. Everyone looked at Alex. She seemed over whelmed. She looked at everyone one.

"Alex your eyes!" Hailey said. Alex looked in a window, they were completely red. Alex dropped her fan. She never knew how odd she looked. She sighed.

"I look like a human bunny."


	7. Chapter 7 neither does this

For months everyone had been gaining memories' back, and got attacked by Yoshimi. Alex usually would sit in her room after school after bad memories or ones that confused her. Hailey would talk hers out with the others at Meetings. This caused Alex to be distant to everyone. They had Also Met Sailor Earth and Seasons, two sisters. They were sweet and remembered more. Earth, or Terra was a girl black hair and a bob cut with green eyes. And Seasons, or Summer, was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. They would stay with the Senshi and talk about the past.

Alex was in her room thinking about one she remembered. Alex stared out her window. She wore a red T-shirt with a jean skirt today; Mostly because she remembered what she and Jadeite had in the past. She decided to get up. She put on some tennis shoes. When she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey, Bun-bun!" Terra said with her Texan accent. "The Senshi want to talk now! As a girl in you court I say get your ass out here before I round house kick the door down!" Alex grumbled. "Don't grumble at me!"

"The door's made out of paper!" Alex yelled. She honestly expected when she met her team to be happier.

"I don't care get out here!"

"No." Alex said opening her window. Terra heard this.

"Don't fucking dare leave through that window!" Terra said.

"Peace!" Alex said jumping out. She saw Cottenball on the roof. "I'll be back by dinner!" She said running down the steps.

"I'm telling the girls." Cottenball warned. Alex waved it off.

Alex wondered where she could go, they'd ambush her at the arcade and at her favorite café… She decided on a small bakery she saw the other day. She entered it getting few weird looks.

"What can I get for you?" A Boy at the counter asked. "Other than my number."  
"Can I get a baker's dozen donuts?" Alex asked ignoring how he flirted with her. The boy looked insulted and gave her the donuts after she handed the money over. She took a chocolate out and ate it. Her phone rang with a text.

_You're in deep shit ~ Gaia_

_Don't Care XP ~Anna Bell_

_Come home now! ~Mars_

_Make me ~ Anna Bell_

_I swear to Grandma Selene if you're not back within five minutes I'm telling your mother ~ Tsuki_

_I need to be alone ~ Anna Bell_

When texting you guys used past names, nobody remembered any of the senshi yet so they went by planets. Alex sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She went with instincts and tripped them using the back of her ankle. She then heard a Manley yelp and turned. It was Jadeite.

"Jesus, I was asking if you were alright!" Jadeite said. Alex giggled.

"Sorry, I thought you might be Terra." Alex said offering a hand to help him up. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans. "You look funny in normal cloths."

"So I'm guessing you got your memories back."

"Some. I've gotten most of the important ones." Alex smiled. Jadeite smiled back.

"Is that why you're wearing red?"

"Depends are your wearing green cause of me?" They both laughed. Alex handed him a donut. Jadeite smiled wider.

"So why would you think I was Terra? Or Should I say Gaia?"

"Well I may have run out on a Senshi meeting… So how are the guys doing with their memories?"

"Pretty good, they'll still attack the planet senshi but not their own girls. Or Teresa for that matter. Kunzite's been depressed since Sol hasn't shown up." Jadeite glanced at the giggling girl. "Also you've been having energy spurts lately is everything alright?"

"I would ask if you've ever seen people you love died, but then I'd feel like shit." Alex said. Jadeite laughed. They got silent.

"So…" Jadeite started. Alex bit into another donut. "I was wondering…" Alex gave him her full attention. _'Fuck, she's so cute with her bright red eye's' _Jadeite rubbed the back of his head. "So, we dated when you were Anna Bell… I was wondering if you wanted to continue that. I understand if you don't." Jadeite said. Alex nodded and thought about it.

"If you weren't my school teacher." Alex said. Jadeite nodded sadly. "Joking, joking! Of course." She hugged him. "Jesus, you couldn't take a joke then and you can't take one now."

"So want to head out."

"After I finish my donuts."


	8. Chapter 8 Shit happend

Jadeite walked with Alex through a park. The cherry trees were blossoming.

"You know one of the reasons I wanted to come to japan was to see these beauties in person." Alex said amazed.

"Doesn't surprise me. I remember you were fascinated by earth flowers." Jadeite said.

"And you thought I was an idiot." Alex recalled. "Then I called you a meanie."

"I find it hilarious to this day. You said red roses were a bloody moon. And now your sister's boyfriend throws them to save her ass." Jadeite said laughing.

"Ok, when you poured the pedals on me after pushing you in horse crap was uncalled for."

"You push me in horse shit." Jadeite said. "How is pouring a bucket of rose pedals on you mean?"

"Because it took days to get all the pedals out of my hair, I couldn't talk to anyone on the moon for weeks!" Alex said laughing. "Mom was so pissed! I got lecture about not going to earth; which I disobeyed. Many, many, many, times." They both laughed.

"Hey your first Sakura festival's this weekend. If you can get a kimono I'll take you." Jadeite said.

"I'll get a kimono." Alex said. They heard a whistle and saw a girl with tanned skin, freckles, orange hair and bright smile. "Sol!?" The girl wore shorts and a tank top like she was on a jog.

"It's Solntse in this time. So Sol still works." She hugged Alex. "How are you?"

"Great how about you? Wait, you remember past life's. Oh my gosh! We should set up a group date at the festival with me and Jadeite, Hailey and Nephrite, Terra and Zoisite and You and Kunz." Alex said.

"Wait Kunzite's still alive?" Sol asked. "Oh my dear! I've missed him so much. Wait who the hell are Hailey and Terra?"

"Oh, Hailey is Tsuki and Terra is Gaia. My names Alex now."

"Alex… That's so cute!" Sol said. "Oh Hey Jadeite, I barely noticed you. We should get the old group together!"

"Wait, where are you staying?" Alex asked. Sol took a letter out of her pocket.

"Um… With some chick Named Makoto… She needed a roommate and I heard you name on the news and I could resist going to school with you!"

"Wait I know a Makoto. She's Jupiter."

"No fucking way!" The two girls seemed hyped.

"Shit, I just remembered I skipped out on a senshi meeting…" Alex said. "I am not going home for a few hours."

"Oh, you're going to that meeting. You forget who you're talking to." Sol threw Alex over her shoulder. "See you Saturday Jadeite. Tell Kun-Kun I said hi~"

"Hey girls, look what I brought." Sol said opening the door. Everyone looked at Sol amazed.

"Sol!" Terra ran to her hugging her. "Omg!" Soon the room was filled with five girls squealing. Summer hugged Sol's waist.

"Before I forget, Jadeite asked me out on a date to the festival Saturday, and you girls are going to meet your past boyfriends to get caught up." Terra and Hailey looked shocked.

"We don't have kimono's…" They both said.

"Kimono shopping!" Minako yelled. "I'm going to make you girls look adorable."

"So what's going on?" Haruka asked. Alex explained everything.

"Rei, can Hailey and I hold a sleep over with the girls for old time's sake?" Alex asked.

"Sure, just don't stay up too late." Rei said. Sol and Makoto were taking about living arrangements. Terra and Hailey were talking about Zoisite and Nephrite. The rest the senshi were laughing. Cottenball looked at them.

"Rei, I think you should refuse Alex, because she ran from a meeting." Cottenball said.

"I only left because in all the meetings you guys say I shouldn't be in battles. I mean Yoshimi causes them all!" Alex grunted.

"Wait Yoshimi?" Sol asked. "That bitch is back?!" Everyone looked at her. "Oh, Yoshimi was a witch who lived in Jadeite's village and developed a crush on him. She once challenged Anna Bell to a sword fight and lost. She's had a grudge against her since. She was the one who killed Anna bell."

"I knew something about that girl stunk!" Alex announced. Rei sighed as everyone filed out.

"I'm leaving with Makoto to get my uniform and other things." Sol said.

"I need to get my and Summer's stuff from our house too." Terra said. Hailey and Alex nodded.

Soon they all gathered in Alex's room. Gossiping, doing girls things and playing video games.

"So what do you guys remember?" Hailey asked. "From our final battle I mean. I remember running looking to make sure Anna Bell was alright, and then something hit me. I can only remember Pain, Anna Bell yelling for me then Nephrite trying to keep me awake."

"I remember Zoisite Trying to hide me and Teresa in a safe spot." Terra said.

"Then an explosion happened and I think we died." Summer said.

"I remember flames surrounding the castle while I was in my room, I climbed out the window went looked for everyone, saw Tsuki dead and Jadeite tried getting me to run until Yoshimi killed me." Alex said.

"I was riding Blaze over the fire searching for the people in charge of the earth rebellion. Kunzite saw me and tried warning me; someone shot me down off of Blaze." Sol said. They all stopped.

"So what am I going to do while you're on your group date?" Summer asked.

"Hang with the senshi who aren't on dates." Terra said. "Or Mamo-bro will take care of you."

"I'm ok with that." Summer said. She crawled into her sister's lap. "Can I sleep with Cottenball?"

"Sure." Alex said putting the bunny on Summer's lap. They all giggled.

"So what other games should we play?" Alex asked.

"I dunno." They all mumbled.

"So what are you guys going to look for after school with Minako?" Summer asked. "I'm going with the cutest thing I can find."

"Something with flames on it and some whitish blue hints. Maybe some clear sashes…" Sol said thinking of her home planet and Kunzite. "And Some of my home's colors as well." (A/N: They wear some of their own aspects, their guy's suit color, and the color of their crystal)

"Something with hints of green and Magenta on it, and some rocks or leafs on it. And I ain't wearing no long kimono either I'm going for one that you wear cool shorts with!" Terra said.

"Something with black's and greens on it, and some white moons with stars. And some yellow hints." Hailey said.

"I want to look for something with greens and whites on it. And red. And some yellow and blues… Maybe some cherry blossoms on the bottom or white pedals…" Alex said. "Maybe we could look for necklace's with the guy's crystals on them." Summer looked at them.

"Ya'll are so cute." She mumbled. "But not as cute as Cottenball." Cottenball went back to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Shitennou base. Jadeite was just getting back.

"Guy's help me get Kunzite out of his room." Zoisite yelled. "He won't leave."

"Is he still sulking about Sol?" Nephrite asked.

"Yeah, it's depressing because he's supposed to be the leader." Zoisite said. Jadeite came into the room.

"What's going on?" Jadeite asked.

"He's not coming out of his room." Nephrite pointed at the door.

"Oh, yeah. I got good news for everyone." Jadeite said. "So we're going on a group date with the girls this weekend. I was talking to Alex about taking her when Sol showed up. She said to tell 'Kun-kun' hi." Kunzite rushed out of his room.

"Solestia's back?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes, and she's the one who asked for it to be a group date." Jadeite said. "Speaking of which we need kimono's."

"Let's go, I'm not going to see Terra looking like this?" He pointed at his general uniform. "We're going shopping tomorrow while they're at their school."

"You just want to see Terra in her uniform." Kunzite said.

"And you don't want to see Sol in hers?" Zoisite asked.

"I withdraw my comment." Kunzite said. Everyone had a good laugh.

"So how exactly are we going to get with them without the senshi attacking?" Kunzite asked.

"Well, Alex ran away from a senshi meeting, Sol like's to do what she wants, Terra just hangs with Summer and when she's not she's joking with Zoisite in battle, and Hailey just follows everyone else around. The Senshi think they can handle themselves. So we shouldn't be bugged." Jadeite reasoned. Everyone nodded.

"Should we get them flowers?" Nephrite asked.

"You remember what happened last time."

_In the castle garden the four couples met. The four general's nervously held flowers behind their backs. Gaia ran into Zoisite arms._

"_Zoisite!" Zoisite barley caught her. She felt the thorns from the fresh picked white roses in his hands. "Ouch!"_

"_Gaia I'm so sorry!" Soon this happened with all the girls and their guys._

"That's was horrible…" They all murmured.

"So shopping for clothes tomorrow." Zoisite said. The rest groaned a bit.

"Which one?" Zoisite held two kimono's in his hands. A green and Magenta one and a just Green one. Nephrite choose a yellow, Jadeite choose Red and Kunzite choose a light white like blue one.

"Just choose the Green one!" Nephrite yelled. They heard a group of giggling girls enter the shop. They hid behind some clothing racks.

"I can't believe you're going on a group date." Minako fangirled. The group of five laughed

"I want them to be happy." Summer said.

"I told you to pick quicker!" Nephrite whispered harshly at Zoisite.

"Hey at least we can see them in their adorable uniforms." Zoisite mumbled. The group looked at the girls.

"I'm going to look to see if the sashes we want are here." Sol said sneaking off.

"I'm gonna see if they have the Kimono's." Terra said running to the designs department.

"I'll go get the necklaces." Hailey said.

"I'll get us the hair accessories'." Alex said. Minako had given them each a list of what to get. The guys took the chance to pay for their things and sneak out. Alex looked through the accessories. Hailey and Summer needed ribbons for their hair, Terra asked for a pin with flowers, Summer asked for flowers, and Alex herself needed chopsticks and some small pins. She collected the things. She saw the others with the things.

"You're going to look great." Minako assured. The girls nodded. "And I talked with Hotaru, she said it would be great to hang out with our little baby princess."

"You got to promise to behave." Terra said.

"I know, I know." Summer said. They handed her things to her. "I'll be spending the night over there."

"Ok, have fun my little spring flower." Terra said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll take her so You girls can talk more about your dates." Minako said winking. "And what you might do after the date."

"Oh my gosh Minako!" Terra said bright red.

"We're still in middle school!" Hailey said covering her face.

"I haven't even kissed Jadeite yet!" Alex blurted embraced.

"I'd love to see Kunzite shirtless." Sol said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm just saying, my boyfriend's hot!" Minako soon took Summer out to pack and walk over to the outer senshi's house.

"So whose place we staying at tonight?" Hailey asked.

"We can bunk at mine." Terra said. "My parents in America gave me and Summer our own apartment, it's in Mamo-bro's building too."

"I was going to stay with Makoto tonight since I'm going to be living with her." Sol said. "So I'll see you at the park"  
"Rei need's to help us with our Kimono's." Hailey mumbled. "You're lucky your family in America was form Japanese decent."

"Yeah, they made me wear long kimonos all the time. So I just wanna wear something shorter." Terra joked. "Hey, this is the first time ever any of us are going to see you with the moon's traditional hairdo of buns. Why didn't you ever wear them before?"

"Easy, it didn't suit me. When I was little I had hair as long as Serenity's, but one day some of the kids in the kingdom threw food at me and it got stuck, so mom had to cut my hair and it took forever to get it long enough for just one bun." Alex said. "So I just ran around with my hair down." She opened the bag the clerk gave her. "Also I found this cute tiara's for our hair that had they guy's crystals in them. Mine and Tsuki's also have Moonstones in them. Sol's has Sunstone and Terra has a bunch of rhinestones." Every giggled. They all got their separate things and split to their separate living places.

Alex unfolded her kimono. It was red with cherry pedals on the bottom, the lining was white. Her sash was white and faded to Yellow at the end. She smiled at it. She glanced at the clock. Dinner would be ready soon. Alex decided to change before dinner. She placed her brooch on the dresser.

"Alex, are you going to the festival?" Cottenball asked. Alex nodded. "Good as a royal in the future you'll need to make appearances." Alex threw a pillow at Cottenball.

"I don't want to worry about that now." Alex mumbled. She finally put on a mint colored tank top and white pants with green and yellow hearts on them. Alex put her arms behind her head and rested back on her pillow. She put her iPod in and started listening to it. She hummed along. Cottenball gazed at her princess. She hadn't changed at all. Running from meetings with courts, sneaking off to play with her friends and the guy her caused her death, coming home and not caring about the royal affairs and just relaxing. Cottenball curled up on Alex's lap. Alex sat up hearing a knock on her door.

"Bunny-brain, dinner." Rei said. She knew Rei was joking with the nickname. Alex stood up and walked outside of her room. "Your crystal?" Rei asked. It was glowing. "What are you doing?" Alex held her hands up.

"I'm not doing anything!" Alex said. She walked slowly to it. She picked it up and put it in a pocket. It dimmed so that it wasn't noticeable. "I'll have Cottenball check it out after dinner." Her belly grumbled and the crystal glowed a bit brighter. "Definitely after dinner."

"What's this?" Makoto asked Sol pointing at a large golden flamed mirror with Phoenix on it.

"The sun mirror, I used it to check on my princess and on earth."

_Princess Sol looked in the ancient mirror._

"_I want to see earth." She mumbled. Soon her reflection was replaced by a shocked boy. He had tanned skin a general uniform and long silver hair. He just stared at the princess in the mirror, her yellow dress flowed like a flame to orange._

"_Hello…" He mumbled._

"_Hi…" Sol mumbled back. "I guess my mirror works. I asked to see earth. And if it didn't work I still get to see a handsome boy."_

"_You are looking at earth, my name's Kunzite." The boy said. He looked quite a few years older than Sol. They both placed their hands shocked up to the mirror._

"_Hello Lord Kunzite, I'm Solestia." The girl said. _

"_Sol-est-E-ah?" Kunzite asked._

"_Yep… You can call me Sol though." She mumbled. She blushed hard and wiped the mirror's image to make it disappear. _

"I haven't used that in ages." Sol said. She blinked. "Makoto, do you have a mirror I wanna see if it still works."

"Ok…" Makoto picked a mirror up.

"I wanna See Makoto." She said looked straight into the mirror. Soon Makoto's image appeared in the mirror.  
"Cool!" Makoto said.

Summer ran through the Hall's with Hotaru.

"I haven't had this much fun since Chibiusa last visited." Hotaru said laughing.

"You just need another girl in your house. You should spend the night at My place sometime." Summer said.

Yoshimi tugged on her hair.

"UGGG! That stupid bunny!" she was throwing things all over.

"Princess you're going to lose your hair." One minion said.

"I want that bunny dead!" Yoshimi screamed into a pillow. "And I want it done now! As Soon as she's out of the picture I can get what's rightfully mine!"

"Princess, I think you may want to rethink your strategy." Another one said.

"Why?"

"If you remember Lord Jadeite has someone close to him he doesn't remember." It said. "One that would gladly take Anna Bell of your hands…"

"That's right." Yoshimi said. She started getting to work on her new plan.

Alex was now in her room. Hailey had joined her.

"It stopped glowing." Alex said picking her crystal up.

"Your mother always swore that those crystals were more like second stomachs." Cottenball giggled.

"And here you were all worried something was wrong." Hailey sighed. "Sometimes you amaze me, other times… Not so much." She kissed her cousins forehead and went to her own room.

It was painted a deep indigo and covered in fake stars. Of course her window had no paint or curtains. Her bed had glow in the dark fabric on it and she replaced the celling light with a moon. The rest the furniture was painted with white glow in the dark paint so she could feel like she was in her mother's castle, the new moon kingdom. Hailey looked at her closet. Covered with drawings of her memories'. One of her and Nephrite dancing, one of Sitting in the lap of her Aunt Serenity and getting her hair brush and one of Her Royal mother holding her. She smiled. Hailey took a deep breath and crawled into bed. She glanced at her Kimono. It looked like the night sky with Yellow trimming and a purple Obi. She smiled to herself.

"Tomorrow's a big day."

Tiem for Long ass A/N

First off. The colors for Kimono's and shit are using the colors on the Guy's Uniforms and crystals from what I've googled.

Secondly. Their deaths are as follwoed

Solestia/Solntse = From fallign of Her Pheonix Blaze

Summer/Teresa and Terra/Gaia= There was an earth (or moon in their case) quack and what they were hiding under colapsed.

Alex/Anna Bell = Yoshimi blasted her

Tsuki/Hailey = She was stabbed in the back, by whom is unknown.

Thirdly= I own nothing! Nada. Only Yoshimi, Alex, Hailey, Terra, Sol, Summer, Cottenball, and the dude mentioned here.

Also I do own Serenit (the princess) adn Anna Bells Grandma Selene. She's important to the plot.


	9. Chapter 9 Kimono's and boys X3

Alex was first up unlike normal. She threw on her kimono and Obi. She left the light on and just opened the curtain so she wouldn't wake Cottenball as she did her hair. She put her hair in a single bun and put two chopsticks that matched her Obi in it. She placed the tiara on it and made the flowers surround the rest of the bun. She smiled.

"My first date with Jadeite since the Silver Millennium." Alex said. She thought she looked adorable and put on some red lipstick and soft green eye shadow. "I look completely different." She rested her head on her hand, her nearly pink checks made her looked like a lady. Cottenball woke up in an almost dream like state.

"Selene?" She asked. Alex giggled.

"I'm not grandma Selene, silly." Alex said. Cottenball blinked.

"Alex, you looked just like your grandmother. Right before her wedding." Cottenball smiled. "except her outfit was more lunar colors." Alex giggled.

"So I look good?"

"Gorgeous."

"Thanks. Now I got to get Hailey up." Alex ran out before Cottenball could ask why.

"I bet my carrot supply she's going to go see that evil boy." Cottenball mumbled stretching.

"Hailey get up we're going to be late." Alex said. Hailey woke up.

"Alex you look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you once we get you ready." Alex said. Hailey nodded. Hailey got dressed and Sat for Alex to do her hair. Alex braided her cousin's bangs out of her face and made a bun in the back letting the rest hang down. She placed the flowers around in the braid and bun and placed the tiara right on top of her cousins head. She applied silver eye shadow and pink lip stick onto her cousin. Then she applied a lighter pink to her cousin's porcelain cheeks.

"Now let's scram before Rei and the senshi police wake up." Alex said. Hailey nodded and they ran out the house.

"This is going to be so much fun." Hailey squealed. Soon they met with Sol and Terra. Sol was wearing a white kimono with flames on the bottom and a transparent obi that had faint pink sheen in the light. Her hair was curled and put up into a high pony tail. The tiara was placed before the ponytail began. The flowers were placed around scattered in the curls. "I had no idea we were all princes- wait we are, but not of Japan." The girls laughed.

"I ain't no princess today." Terra said. Her hair was too short to have anything done with it. She just scattered the flowers and wore the Tiara with pride. Her Kimono had no sleeves and went only to her knees. It had rocks on the bottom and leafs on top. The main color was green with a magenta Obi. "I'm a warrior! Also Alex your look like your grandmother, Hailey you look like a princess of this planet, and Sol you look … I have no clue but it's pretty." They all took out the fans that matched their kimonos and walked to the park.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" Hailey asked.

"Please with Terra in her short kimono that matches her hair they won't be able to keep Zoisite off her." Sol joked.

"Thank you." Terra said blushing. Soon she was tackled by a blond in a green male kimono.

"Terra you look gorgeous." Zoisite said.

"Zoisite!" Terra hugged him tightly.

"Zoisite was right that's them." Kunzite said. He walked up to Sol. "Sol you look…. Wow."

"Thanks that's what I was going for." She said kissing his cheek.

"Hailey, you look like a princess… Not that you didn't before… but I just… You look amazing." Nephrite said.

"Thank you." Hailey said covering her face with her fan because she was blushing so hard.

"You look very mature…" Jadeite said. "I didn't recognize you."

"So I did good. They key is for my sister and her senshi and the animal nanny's not to recognize me. Though Cottenball saw me this morning and said I looked like my grandma Selene." Alex said.

"So what do you girls want to do?" Jadeite asked.

"I say we go on a walk, Terra brought the camera." Hailey said. Terra Snapped a picture of everyone right after Hailey said that.

"Walk it is." Nephrite said.

Cherry blossom fell on everyone.

"It's Beautiful!" Terra yelled. "Zoisite check this out." Terra dragged Zoisite under one of the large trees. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah?" Zoisite sighed. Terra grabbed Zoisite's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's good to be back where we belong." Terra said. Nephrite glanced at Hailey who walked dignifiedly by his side.

"You're so quiet… How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?" Nephrite asked whisking her off her feet. "I can't read your mind you know."

"But I'm an open book to you."

"Yeah, I wish." Nephrite said laughing.

"Kunzite?" Sol asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course why do you have to ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got that answer right." She said kissing his cheek.

Jadeite and Alex sighed.

"Why does it feel like we're going to be chaperoning this date?" Jadeite asked.

"Because we're the most mature." Alex said seriously. A few seconds later they both burst out laughing.

"That was the best joke I've heard." Jadeite barley got out between his laughs.

"Wanna ditch Reverse princess and her Guy, The Sun Lion and Her mirror man, and the silver moon along with rock and roll?" Alex asked.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a group date?"

"They ditched us already…" She said pointing at the couples who had all split up to hang out privately.

"So they did…" They looked at each other. "Race you to the games?"

"Loser has to buy treats!" Alex said running ahead.

"Cheater!"

"You should know I don't play fair."

Jadeite ended up buying treats. They looked at the games.

"So what do you want to play first?" Jadeite asked. Alex saw a balloon popping game.

"That one. Their so challenging and fun." Jadeite followed her. They ran to the game and Alex paid.

"How do you even play this?" Jadeite asked.

"Use the dart to pop the balloons and win a prize." Alex threw her first dart and didn't pop one. She threw the second one and got a large balloon. The second one got a small.

"Pick form the bottom shelf missy." The person said. Alex chose a small box. "Come again."

"Why did you choose that one?" Jadeite asked.

"It's pretty." She opened it. It was empty. "Besides we could fill it with stuff."

"We?" Jadeite asked blushing. Alex blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. Like small things we do with each other one dates." Alex mumbled.

'_She said 'WE could fill it with stuff' and she mentioned more Dates!' _Jadeite thought happily. Alex fiddled with the box.

"Jadeite? How are we both back? I mean I know how I'm back… But…"

"I don't know how… But I know I'm happy." Jadeite said smiling.

"Why do we have to be on separate sides?" She looked at him. "Again?"

"I'm not sure, but believe me when I say I'm willing to give up all my powers for you. "Jadeite said. He leaned towards her and she did the same. But right before they could kiss.

"Bunny, keep your lips off him. He's mine." Yoshimi yelled.

"God damn it!" Jadeite yelled. He angrily glared at Yoshimi. "Leave her alone! No matter what my heart belongs to her! So leave me alone and leave her alone! Or else!" Yoshimi seemed angry.

"Because of her I had to kill my favorite underling for her power!" Yoshimi said. "She tricked you with her moon powers." Alex stood up.

"I'll have you know it was no magic crystal, magic powers, or anything. It was my personality and attitude. Now stop being the bitch of Witch's and get over it you drama queen!" Alex yelled. Jadeite smiled at her.

"It may have been some of her sass as well." Jadeite joked. Alex punched his arm lightly. "Yoshimi don't you have homework to be working on?"

"Yeah, but so does she!" Yoshimi yelled.

"I finished mine in class." Alex said. Yoshimi went red with anger.

"You think you're so smart with your crystal helping you! How come I could resurrect him and you couldn't!?" Yoshimi yelled.

"You may have brought me back, and I thank you for that, but you're not my love." Jadeite grabbed Alex's hand. "Now get going." Yoshimi blasted energy towards them.

"Moon Bunny power Make up!" Alex shouted taking her crystal out. Once she transformed Jadeite looked at her.

"Where did you even keep that?" Jadeite asked.  
"Same place the other girls kept theirs, my bra." Alex shrugged.

"I love how you say that without thinking about I'm a guy." Jadeite said.

"Hey, bras are just extra pockets." Yoshimi agreed.

"They hold boobs, but I guess you would just use them as Tissue storage." Alex said. Yoshimi went bright red.

"You bitch!" Yoshimi lunged at Alex. Alex merely jumped onto a tree branch.

"Can't catch a bunny, or beat one in a race, unless you're a tortes, I however have proven to be a mix of both." Alex said laughing. Yoshimi smiled. She shot energy at the branch and Alex just moved to a higher one. This kept up until Alex made a wrong move and landed on a weak branch.

_SNAP!_

Alex clamped her eyes shut waiting for the hard land on the ground. When she noticed she wasn't in unbearable pain she opened her eyes. Some guy was holding her, it wasn't Jadeite, but he sure did look like him. Alex could tell it wasn't Jadeite because the boy was her age and had slightly lighter eyes. He was wearing a black Kimono.

"Are you alright?" They boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks…?"

"Jacinth." The boy put her down bowing. Jadeite ran up to the boy.

"Jacinth?" Jadeite said. Jacinth looked up at Jadeite and pulled a sword out.

"Wait, what the hecks going on?" Alex asked Yoshimi.

"Jacinth's Jadeite's younger brother, Jadeite lost him when he was a baby. Jacinth always hated Jadeite for it but fell in love with you. When he learned you and Jadeite was dating he just couldn't bear it." Yoshimi said faking sympathy. "So Now Jadeite can battle someone while I take you out." She held energy in her hand and aimed it at Alex. Soon both boys ran to Alex's rescue. Jacinth kicked Yoshimi down and Jadeite had picked Alex up and ran off.

"That back fired on her." Alex mumbled. She let her transformation disappear. "Wanna get back to our date before your lil bro or the bitch Witch finds us?"

"Yeah." Jadeite said putting her down.

"I didn't know you had a lil bro anyways."

"I don't want to talk about it." Jadeite mumbled. Alex nodded and looped her arms around one of his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"That's ok." Alex smiled and looked at him. "Some things hurt to talk about. And if you're ever ready to I'll be here." Jadeite smiled.

"What about you? Any family back in America?"

"Let's see. Mom, dad, Sister, and a brother. Some uncles and aunts too."

"So a big family. Why did you leave it?"

"I never really fit in. I love them all… But Hailey and I looked nothing like the rest of them. Our eye colors and Hair colors were one example." Alex said. "But, the biggest reason… My mom told me both me and Hailey were adopted. From Japan. So we came here looking for answers." Alex looked at the box in her hands. "It makes me wonder, were all the senshi adopted? Usagi looks nothing like her family, Makoto lost hers, and come to think of it Rei and Makoto are the only normal looking ones in our group for this area."

"Your right. You might as well ask Terra and Sol if they were."

"Terra doesn't talk much about her family…" Alex said. "I don't want to step on toes."

"What do we do now?" Alex saw another game.

"We make more memories."

By the end of the day they had won small toys a few medium things and a large plushy. They stopped in front of a haunted house.

"Do you want to go in?" Jadeite asked grabbing her hand. Alex stared at it. She shook her head free of the childhood memory.

"Sure, usually I'd run at the first sight of a haunted house. But with you I can bare it." Alex said. They walked into the house. Jadeite looked around.

"What's that?" Jadeite asked pointing at a large painting. It looked peaceful. It was a man with blond hair and red eyes staring at a baby. Alex looked at the painting closely. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, the man in the painting just looked familiar…" Alex mumbled. Alex let go of his hand and looked up at the painting some more. She screamed when the fake lighting hit and it turned into a painting of the man's bloody corpse. "I hate haunted houses!" She ran until she saw a painting with a woman with moon shaped buns and hair falling the rest the way down. She was wearing short sleeved dress with black fading at the ends. Her hair was silver. Her eyes were blue. Behind her was a Woman with only one bun hanging down the blond hair cascaded down her back, she had unbelievable red eyes, Much like Alex's. To the first girl Alex noticed left was a girl with tanned skin like Sol, her hair was yellow as a flame as well as red eyes. "Grandma Selene?" Alex touched the panting. After another crack of lighting the oldest woman had disappeared leaving Selene's corpse in front of the Sol looking woman. Alex felt tears in her eyes. Alex ran until she saw Queen Serenity sitting with a small baby in her arms and Serenity to her side. Soon the painting burned. Alex was gasping for air.

Mean While Jadeite was wondering the Haunted house alone looking for Alex. He looked at one picture. It was him as a child holding a basket. In the basket was Jacinth. The picture soon changed to be Jadeite collecting mushrooms and someone running off with the basket. Jadeite looked at it crying. Next were him and the others with Beryl. Each of them was very young, it was right before they were selected to be… He couldn't remember what they had been selected for. Next they were wearing General uniforms. They were in current Tokyo. He saw each of the holding something. They had each awoken with it when Beryl brought them back. Jadeite had a small white rose with yellow faded at the tips. Nephrite had a black rose with white fading to the tips. Kunzite had a small hand mirror. And Zoisite… had a knife and a clump of black hair.

"_Princess Gaia! What are you doing?" They all panicked at the girl with the knife. Gaia had long black hair._

"_Please listen." Endimion said._

"_But, I can't fight!" Gaia cried. She took the knife. Before any of them could said anything Zoisite grabbed the knife and Cut the hair to where it laid just above her chin._

"_Now you can." Zoisite said holding the clump of long black hair. "Your hair just got in the way." Everyone looked shocked at Zoisite._

Jadeite remembered. Each of those objects held special meaning to them. Anna Bell had given him a rose from her moons garden. Nephrite had gotten one from Tsuki from the dark side of the moon. And Kunzite mentioned seeing Sol in a mirror before Anna Bell introduced them. And Zoisite had stopped Gaia from killing herself. They had been Endimion's guards. Beryl had told each of them to throw the objects away when they had awakened.

"No wonder it was so hard…" Jadeite said. He heard Alex screaming. "Alex I'm coming!"

When Jadeite found Alex he saw her crying in her senshi form.

"Why are you transformed?" Jadeite asked.

"It makes me feel safe." Alex mumbled. Jadeite helped her up. She wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't have tried to be brave!"

"No you shouldn't have…" Jadeite hugged her. "But I don't think this place is normal. I keep seeing paintings about my past."

"I keep seeing people from the moon kingdom." Alex Whispered.

"Let's find the exit and get you home." Jadeite said. They walked through endless halls until they came to a room with four mirrors. Two for each of them. Alex stared at two. They held her as a princess and her as a normal girl. Jadeite's showed him in his dark general uniform then in a white and silver version with a cape, the cap had red on the inside. Alex looked at the mirrors. A voice appeared.

"If you had to choose one life which would it be?" The voice asked. Jadeite looked at Alex to see which she would choose. Alex looked at both.

"I loved being a princess but everyone had high expectations of me… But I also met Jadeite… And died." Alex said looking at her Anna Bell form. "But as Alex… I got to be free, but I wasn't really me" Alex sat down.

"As good General I met you and spent many of my happy moments, and as the Bad I got to see you on the moon, you died and I got to meet you again." Jadeite said. "In either life I had I was happy around you. No matter who you are." Jadeite smiled. "Didn't some old dude make some chick say 'A rose by any other name is just as sweet'?"

"Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet." Alex said. Alex smiled. "You know what? I can't choose, they're both part of me. They make me who I am." Alex smiled.

"I couldn't choose either." Jadeite said. Alex looked at him.

"Didn't you say earlier that your give you evil powers for me?" Alex joked.

"Then I wouldn't be able to float and save you." Jadeite said. He blasted the mirrors. "Or do that. Once again saving you." Alex transformed to normal.

"Where's the door?" Alex asked. Jadeite pointed just ahead of them and opened it for Alex. "Excuse me while I get the hell out of this place." Alex said bowing.

"Your excused." Jadeite said laughing as Alex ran out. Jadeite exited calmly. Alex looked around.

"It's already night time." Alex said. Lanterns lit up every where. Alex looked amazed.

"Wow." Jadeite said rubbing the back of his head. "I vote we never go in haunted houses again."

"I second the vote on so many levels." Alex said.

"How id that bun still holding?"

"How should I know?" Alex leaned in and whispered to Jadeite. "I think it may be a Lunarian princess conspiracy I don't know about." Jadeite laughed some more.

"You're insane." Jadeite said.

"At least I don't suffer from it." Alex joked.

"What did you do to her!?" Hailey yelled barley being held back by Nephrite. "First you ditch us, and then you take my cousin into a Haunted house? She terrified of those!"

"Calm down!" Nephrite said. "Jesus, you're strong for someone who weighs so little!"

"Seriously before we let the princess of the moon shadows on you, why did you ditch us?" Sol asked.

"You guys all ran off into the trees and we got bored." Alex said. "Seems Zoisite was the luckiest guy here." Alex pointed out; he had Terra's Lipstick all over his face. Zoisite had a big smile. And Terra had his hand in hers.

"Please tell me you two at least got your first kiss." Terra said.

"Nope, Yoshimi interrupted." Jadeite mumbled angrily. Nephrite laughed and patted his back.

"Poor guy!" Kunzite said smirking.

"You should've ditched us sooner man." Zoisite joked.

"I hate you all with an undying passion." Jadeite mumbled.

"Hey!" Alex punched his arm.

"You know you're not included in that!" Jadeite said rubbing his arm. "You punch hard."  
"She gave a guy a black eye for making me cry once." Hailey said smiling.

"Remind me to recruit you for boxing." Terra said.

"Yeah two boing princess's! I want in!" Sol cheered.

"RUN! THE SENSHI POLICE ARE COMING!" They heard Summer yell.

"Let's scram!" Terra said. She bumped into a plain Kimono on a sandy blond.

"What are you girls doing here with them?" Haruka asked fatherly. The four girls exchanged looks. The boys noticed the looks and smiled. Each girl waved to their guy.

"Meet you on the hill for fire works! (A/N: I have no idea what happens at these things :/)" They yelled. Before Haruka could react the group split up. Haruka smiled.

"The little group split, you guys know what to do from here." Haruka said into her communicator. Soon the girls were brought back. Terra was being dragged by Ami, Sol by Minako, Hailey by Makoto and Alex by Rei.

"You're in big trouble." Rei said. "We've been worried sick about you! And TO find out you were hanging with the enemy!" Alex was ignoring her. "Are you even listening?"

"Fuck off Rei!" Terra yelled. Everyone looked at her. "You guys think their villains trying to take advantage of us just because of what you remember. You ever think there was a reason Anna Bell returned to the moon happy, even though she felt like she was hated there? Or How Tsuki seemed like she could keep working harder even though she was worried she'd end up like her mom?"

"Earth wasn't just Serenity's escape. It made us all happy, not only did we have friends who we could meet at night but we had love waiting!" Sol joined.

"Besides I know something you don't know!" Alex busted out. "I remember why we all got along so well. Think if they were truly evil they wouldn't have been in the Earth garden. They were Endimion's guards. The only reason they attacked the moon was because Beryl said it was for Endimion's Safety. They tried saving us."

"They risked their skins just to be with us again!" Hailey added. "They love us and there's no way you can tell us otherwise." Usagi soon was there. She was wearing her usual hair style and a pink Kimono with yellow moons on it.

"Minako I thought you'd no better than to interfere with love." Usagi said maturely.

"You can drop the mature act." Alex said.

"Thank you Alex." Usagi said signing. "Any ways leave them alone. I trust their judgment! Alex is my sister after all." Usagi gave them a smile. "And I bet in time they can change the side their guys are on."

"Jadeite did say he'd give up his powers for me." Alex said. Makoto and Minako exchanged looks with Ami and Each other.

"Good enough for us." They said releasing their respected victims.

"Men say anything to get what they want from a girl!" Rei yelled.

"Not Jadeite, he's never asked me to do anything I'm not ready for." Alex said. Rei sighed.

"You're as stubborn as Usagi." Rei muttered.

"Must be a moon thing." Usagi said.

"So we can Hang out with them to watch fireworks?" Hailey asked.

"Of course, if-" Usagi started.

"Uh, oh there's and IF involved." Sol mumbled.

"-If Rei or Haruka's there to ensure no funny business." Usagi finished. The four huddled up as the rest the group arrived.

"What's going on?" Summer asked. Ami explained it to the small girl. "Give me pepper spray and I'll hold them off."

"Can Michiru be an option instead?" Terra asked Usagi. Usagi nodded. "Then she can Chaperone us!" Michiru nodded. She was wearing a kimono that looked like the sea filled with fish.

"Come on girls. I hope you also Know Haruka, Hotaru and Summer are coming along." Michiru said. The girls nodded. "I feel it's better if the rest the group joins us as well." The girls sighed in defeat.

Everyone met up with them.

"Alex over here!" Jadeite said from a soft spot of grass. Alex ran over.

"Man my bun's starting to bug my head." She mumbled. Her make-up had worn off after the Haunted house; she took the accurses off and let the bun fall. "And that's why I don't wear them often." Sol followed Alex's example right before she lay down onto Kunzite's chest to watch the fireworks. Zoisite helped Terra pick her accessories out of her hair. Hailey was the only one to keep hers in.

"What you don't like leaving your hair down?" Nephrite teased.

"It's too long I'd trip on it." Hailey mumbled. Nephrite laughed and hugged her. Mamoru and Usagi looked at them from the back.

"I think they just need a reason to change." Usagi mumbled. Mamoru smiled in agreement.

"Give it time."

It wasn't long after the fireworks Alex and Jadeite had fallen asleep. Terra and Zoisite were talking peace fully, Hailey was pointing out stars with Nephrite and Sol was playing with Kunzite's hair.

"Time for the girls to head home." Michiru said. The Terra, Sol, Zoisite, and Hailey groaned with disappointment. Nephrite sighed sadly and Kunzite gave Sol a kiss goodnight.

"I guess it's for the best. Jadeite's already asleep." Kunzite said pointing at him. Makoto Picked Alex up onto her back. Nephrite soon had Jadeite on his.

"See you tomorrow." Terra said waving. Mamoru was holding a sleeping Summer in his arms.

"You're lucky I drive missy." Mamoru said placing Summer In the car. Terra nodded In agreement. Usagi climbed into the passenger seat. Sestuna climbed into her car, Soon Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka joined her. Makoto smiled at her first car. She placed Alex in the back seat with Sol and Hailey. Rei climbed into the passenger seat. Minako and Ami climbed into the last car that belongs to Ami. Everyone drove off with smiles.

Fun fact: The moon Bunny story was originally just going to have alex and the amazone quartet and Sol. But Then i invented her couisn. Another fun thing not only is Alex based of me, but her personality was created by me and a girl in finalnd RPING on deviant art. In that version Sol's more serious though and Kunzite and ZOisite are gay.


	10. Chapter 10 Change of pace

Sun light came through Alex's curtains. Alex opened her blood red eyes, got out of bed, closed the curtains, walked back to bed and climbed back in.

"Alex you just got up." Cottenball said.

"Don't care, I was having a nice dream."

"Get up."

"No."

"Fine I get to sleep in as well."

"Fine with me." Alex said pulled the covers over her. Someone knocked on her door. "I'm trying to sleep." Alex said putting her pillow over her head.

"Alex, its Sunday which means you need to help at the shrine." Rei said. "Besides you get paid." Alex reluctantly got out of bed and dressed in the shrine robes Rei handed her.

"I look silly." Alex said. Hailey came out of her room in the same robes. "Besides they look natural on you."

"You just say that because I look more like a Japanese girl than you." Hailey said.

"It's true…" Alex grumbled walking to the front.

"Try to look happy." Hailey said smiling. "Grandpa needs our help." Hailey picked up a broom and started sweeping. Alex nodded.

"Alex can you feed the birds?" Grandpa Hino asked.

"Of course Granps." Alex said.

"That's my little bunny." Grandpa said. Alex sighed.

She walked out onto the patio. She started tossing bird feed out. Birds of all breeds flew in. Soon a group of children came up. A teacher was with them.

"Where could that Miko be?" The Teacher asked. One of the students ran up to Alex.

"Princess." They said. Alex smiled at the child.

"If I'm a Princess You must be one as well." The Child smiled at Alex.

"The birdie's like you, are you a birdie princess?"

"No more of a bunny one."

"Excuse me, are you the Miko?" The teacher asked.

"No, that would be Rei-chan. She's just inside." Alex said pointing towards the building. The children waved goodbye and left Alex in a happier mood.

"Alex, we're out of rice, would you mind running to the store and getting some more?" Rei asked.

"Not at all." Alex said grabbing some money. "See you in a few." Alex said running down the steps. She had quickly changed into a normal white sun dress.

"Rice, rice, rice." Alex mumbled looking at the Japanese writing. Her assignments usually were translated for her by Hailey. Alex sighed and took out something Cottenball gave her called 'Bunny Translator' It looked like a bunny shaped iPod or phone with head phones. She aimed it at the signs. It read the signs in order. As soon as Alex heard rice she looked at the sign she had pointed at and walked down the hall. She could read currency and tell what things were from pictures. Alex picked up a box of rice.

"This is a good brand…" Alex mumbled looking at it. She saw a couple looking down the Aisle. The man looked like the one in the picture from the haunted house. The woman had a big bun, Silver-ish hair, and blue eyes. Alex blinked a few times then she her head and looked back at the box. Alex Thought about the couple _'Blue eyes like Usagi-Chan's… And the guy has Blond hair just like hers…' _She shook her head.

"Honey, there must be thousands of girls with red eye's and blond hair." The woman said. "That's probably not our little bunny. Besides the agency said that someone in America adopted her." Alex dropped the box. The man picked up the box.

"I think you dropped this Miss." He said. Alex nodded.

"Thank you." Alex mumbled. The man smiled.

"That brand good but try this one, its better." He said handing her a box

"Akio, stop running of like that." The woman ordered.

"But Akari, she needed help." The man complained. Alex laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're a lot like a friend of mine. It's even funnier because she's a blond too." Alex said laughing.

"That's nice. What's you name by the way?" Akari asked.

"Alex, Um, I feel disrespectful calling you by your first names…" Alex said.

"It's Mun. So I names almost literally Bright Moon." Akio said laughing. "But call us by our first names."

"That's funny Akio-Sama." Alex said. Akio smiled.

"Where are you heading after this? We'll drive you." Akari said. Alex smiled.

"I'm heading to the Shrine owned by the Hino's. I live there with my cousin and my host family."

"Coincident, we are heading there anyways." Akio said. He helped Alex pick out good cheap rice and got his and Akari's things. They went outside and Akio pointed out a White convertible. "There's the Mun-mobile." He said.

"Cool." Alex said.

"You're so nice Alex." Akari said. "We wish we had a daughter like you."

"We used to have two little girls. But we had to give them away when they were born because we weren't financially stable. Then when we won a fortune in the lottery it was too late. They had been adopted." Akio mumbled. "One here In Japan one in America."

"It even Sadder for my sister, She had only one girl. But she got adopted as well." Akari sighed. "I wish we could go back in time and tell ourselves to keep our little girls." Alex looked at them sadly.

"You did what was best for them. And you can't help what happened in the past. You should try looking them up and see if you can find them and asked for their forgiveness." Akari smiled at Alex's comment as Akio started the car.

"I hope our girls are girls like you." After a few minute's he scratched his head. "That's odd; we just got the car fixed up this morning."

"Akio is everything alright?""

"No the car's having troubles." Akio moved to the hood of the car and smoke poured out.

"I have a friend who's good with car's I could call them up." Alex offered.

"Thank you." The Couple said. Alex dialed Haruka's number.

"Hey Haruka, its Alex. No Jadeite didn't kidnap me! Yes I'm fine, I'm just asking a favor. No I don't want you to hurt him!" Alex sighed. "No, I made some friends at the market and their cars not starting, I was hoping you could take a look at it for them… You will? Great." Alex finished the call. "She said she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Akari said sighing. It wasn't long before Haruka arrived.

"Nice, car." Haruka said. She glanced at the couple. "Hey do I know you?"

"I don't think so." Akari said. "Unless you're a sports car driver, then you've probably seen my husband ogling at your car."

"Hey!" Akio yelled.

"Ha, ha, he's just like Usagi-chan." Haruka said laughing.

"That's what I said!" Alex said.

"Your friend must be really loud if she's like my husband." Akari whispered.

"I heard that!" Akio said hurt. "I'm not loud."

"Yes you are sweetie."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"I'm not arguing with you in front of these nice girls." Akari said. She glanced at them and Haruka and Alex were both laughing their heads off. Soon Usagi stopped by.

"Hey Alex, what are you and Haruka laughing so hard at?" Usagi asked.

"This couple I just met, the man acts just like you!" Alex said between laughs.

"Oh, you must be Alex's friend Usagi." Akari said. "You are a darling. It's hard to believe you'd act just like Akio."

"You just never gotten between her and food." Alex mumbled.

"Heh, I bet she's got nothing on Akari in an all you can eat buffet." Akio said.

"Hey!" Akari pushed her husband gently. Haruka moved to work on the car.

"Usagi why are you here?" Alex asked.

"Getting food for Luna." Usagi said. Akari stopped laugh deep in thought.

"Where have I heard that name before…" Akari mumbled. Akio went pale.

"Serenity, now's not the time for looking back at old memories." He whispered to her to where the three girls with them couldn't hear.

"I can't help it Yarikh." She whispered back. Alex and Usagi watched the Couple whisper back and forth. It was a quick flash but Usagi was sure she saw her mother and father there instead of Akari and Akio.

"Alex did you see that?" Usagi whispered looking at Alex. Alex seemed focused on the couple but nodded.

"That should do it." Haruka said. "Alex why do you have rice in your hands?"

"SHIT! I forgot all about Rei!" Alex said.

"Since the car's fixed we'll drive you as promised." Akio said. Usagi went inside to get the food and came out. "Do you want a ride as well Usagi-chan?"

"Sure, Mun-san."

"Please call me Akio. Oh and Haruka, thank you for the car help."

"No problem." Haruka said waving it off. "It's been awhile since I got to see the inside of a cool car." Haruka waved good bye to her two princesses and left. Akio and Akari talked with Alex and Usagi the entire way to Rei's Temple.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll explain what happened to you friend." Akari said and a pissed Hailey and Rei ran down to Alex.

"You've been gone for five hours!" Hailey yelled. "I was worried sick about you!" She didn't even look at the couple. "Hey Aunt Serenity." She said not paying attention. "And furthermore, I can't believe you left without telling me where you were heading!" Everyone was looking at Hailey in shock. Akari looked at Hailey with the most surprise. "What?" Akari pulled Hailey to the side.

"Tsuki?"

"Oh my god!" Hailey yelled. She soon covered her mouth. "Auntie?" She whispered. "You look so… Alive!"

"Tsuki you haven't changed a bit… Where are my dear girls?" Hailey giggled and pointed at Usagi and Alex. "This entire time I've been talking to my little Bunny… Oh my gosh, your uncles goings to be so happy." Hailey looked over to see Akio explaining what Happened to a very pissed Rei. Alex was smiling.

"Wait, does this mean my mom's…?" Hailey started before trailing off.

"Nisshoku, is working at the Moon Café, she's been looking everywhere for you. She's going to give you the biggest hug ever when she sees you." Akira said hugging her. "When you see her ask her if she remembers the silver moon." Hailey nodded.

"Um, Rei, I'm heading out to get some lunch for us." Hailey said running out.

"Hailey wait!" Rei said. Akira put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Hino? Can I have a word with Usagi and Alex?" Akira asked.

"Sure…" Rei asked confused. Akio looked at his wife confused.

"Alex, Usagi you told us on the way here you both were adopted." Akira said.

"Yeah…" They both said.

"Serenity, Anna Bell I've missed you both so much!" Akira said pulling them in a hug.

"Akira?" Akio said.

"Yarikh, that girl called me 'Aunt Serenity' that was Tsuki. I asked her where our baby girls were and she pointed at these two. The reason she just left was to find my sister. We've found our baby girls." Akira was basically in tears. Alex looked shocked at Akio.

"This entire time I've been talking to the dad I never got to meet." Alex mumbled. "So not only are you my parents of my past life but my biological parents now?" Alex sat down on the stairs.

"I realize this is a big shock but… Usagi are you alright?" Akio asked.

"My parents always said they wanted to find you so I could meet you." Usagi said. She was hugging Akira. Alex looked up.

"You said you'd take me back if you had the chance… And my parents in America said if I ever found my real parents, I could choose to give my custody rights to them… Hailey was given the same choice…" Alex said. She looked up. "Knowing I'm right here would you guys still want that offer?" Akira and Akio both looked at Each other and Alex.

"Of course!" Akira said. "We said we always wanted our daughters."

"And I never got to meet you." Akio said hugging her.

"I got to call mom and Dad and tell them I met you guys, and I need to feed Luna." Usagi said running, right before tripping. Akio and Akira looked at her worried.

"If it helps she's more graceful in battle." Alex said. "I can't wait for you to meet her boyfriend."

"Who's her boyfriend?" Akio asked.

"Endimion." Akira said.

"Mamoru Chiba is his name now." Alex said.

"I like him already." Akio said.

"What about you and the Jadeite fellow?" Akira asked. "You still dating him?"

"Yeah~" Alex said.

"Who's this Jadeite guy?" Akio asked. "Should I be worried."

"Yep this guy's dad material." Alex said joking.

"So when do we talk to your guardians about the custody stuff?" Akio said. Alex wrote a number down.

"Call here, we're going to need to send them biological proof." Alex said.

"We can do that." Akio said. "So we should talk to Mr. Hino and Rei about having your stuff moved into our apartment. Usagi you're more than welcome to join us. How about this Friday, you round up the senshi, Mamoru, his Shitennou and well go to an all you can eat buffet for a reunion party."

"Sounds like fun!" Usagi yelled.

"All I heard was Buffet…" Alex mumbled.

"Their definitely your daughters." Akio said earning a punch in the arm from Akira. Alex smiled.

"I better go tell Rei I'm gonna tell her everything." Akira pulled Alex back from running up the stairs.

"You know, I don't want to tell the Senshi yet, I want to introduce them myself when I look more myself." Akira said. "I'm so happy to finally meet my daughters, and for them to meet their Father."

"I always wanted to meet my little moon Bunny!" Akio said hugging Alex.

"I feel normal… Yet I'm from the moon, being called Bunny, and my sister is the biggest idiot I've ever met." Alex said. Akio looked at her. "Usagi's a moron, or at least she acts like it. She's probably as smart as me."

"How smart is that?"

"As Anna Bell mom's court wanted to send me to Mercury for my studies." Alex said.

"So we do have a smart one."

"That's not nice." Akira said. They both looked at her.

"Since when have I been nice?" Akio asked.

"Don't make me hurt you." Akira warned. "Alex why don't you head back before your friend needs that rice."

"Ok, by Mama." Alex said not realizing she let it slip. Akira almost cried.

Everyone sat at the Buffet table. All of them were Surprised at the Woman and Man who had invited them. Alex and Usagi were seated right by the couple. Akira wore her hair like Usagi with a smile.

"Everyone, I understand your confusion of why you're here but I feel it's best to let your leader do the talking." Akira said letting Usagi take the stand.

"Everyone meet my mother Queen Serenity, or known now as Akira Mun." Usagi gestured to the woman. "I also would like to introduce my father Yarikh, or Akio Mun." Everyone looked at the couple, then at the two moon princesses and then back at the couple. Alex smiled and swung her legs.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Akio said with a smile that reminded them of Usagi and Alex.

"Now enjoy yourselves and feel free to ask me any questions." Akira said. "Also Rei, I've been chatting with Alex's adoptive family in America and their letting me take her back, so Akio and I are going to have some people stop by for her things. A few others are stopping by for Hailey's from Nisshoku, she's my sister. She said to apologize for not making it and attacking you guys shortly after she awoke."

"It's no problem. So you and Nisshoku-sama are adopting your daughters back?"

"Yes, Nissho-chan and I are adopting them back, except Usagi, she said she wanted to stay a Tskino and I respect that." Akira said.

"Where are the other Royals?" Minako asked.

"Let's see… Uh, Aiko-chan is working on her dating service 'Aphrodite's Arrow', Haru-chan owns a Sunflower garden, Hikaru-kun is working with electrical science… He shocked himself last week… Kishi-kun has a cruise, He owns it with Minori-kun. Sora-kun flys plains. Yo-kun is almost as much as an ass hole as usual." Akira laughed.  
"You forgot Yoshiki-kun, he owns a grave yard, and has two girls." Akio said. "Yuu-kun helps put animals down."

"Yuri-chan, is living happily with Cere, Yuki-chan with Juno, Mana-chan with Vesta, and Mao-chan with Palla." Akira said. "I believe that's everyone…"

"SO are you friends with them?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, yes, Aiko-chan, Hikaru-kun, Kishi-kun and Yo-kun have been with me since middle school. In fact Aiko-chan introduced me to Akio. Then we met Sora-kun, Minori-kun, Yuu-kun, and Yoshiki-kun in High school. And I met Yuri-chan, Yuki-chan, Mana-chan, and Mao-chan in collage. We're a tight bunch." Akira joked. "And they all have their memories'. Haru-chan's my cousin."

"Um, what's Kishi-sans last name?" Ami asked.

"Mizuno." Akira said. "In fact, I did my research, all your guardians are you parents."

"I know that!" Sol yelled. She had a plate full of tropical fruit. "Hey, why weren't the asteroid gal's invited?"

"They haven't regained their memories." A woman said walking in. Her hair replicated Nehelenia's. "Sorry I'm late, I had some work to do. Now where's my little Hailey~" Hailey ran and hugged Nissho. She looked almost the same as her past lf except for her modern cloths and Motherly attitude.

"Are we sure she's safe?" Makoto asked in a whisper. Akira nodded.

"She's my sister after all." Akira said. "Nissho-chan!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Not until you stop calling me Kira-chan."

"Hey where's that Nephrite guy? I wanted to show him what will happen if he breaks my little treasures heart." Nissho said evilly. Akira nodded remembering something.

"Oh, Nissho-chan still has her powers though, so don't piss her off~" Akira warned. She then looked at Jadeite and Mamoru. "And I must warn you two boys, break either of my girl's hearts and I'll break your bones. You don't even want to know what Akio will do to you." They looked at the happy man collecting Cake's with his daughters.

"He may seem innocent now, but he was the lead General of the moon's army. And was trained in all the fighting arts of the planets." Nissho said. "And I don't take kindly to guys messing with my nieces either." She regained the happy composure she entered with. "Enjoy your day~" Jadeite, Nephrite and Mamoru looked at each other.

"Who else here is terrified of those two?" Nephrite asked. Mamoru and Jadeite raised their hands.

"In their defense we are kinda the reason those three died." Jadeite mumbled. Akio walked over.

"Mamoru, Jadeite, You seem like nice guys." Akio started, Nephrite ran without another thought. "Please be good to my girls. I wasn't able to help much with Serenity or at all with Anna Bell. So I don't know anything about father stuff. I just want them to be happy. And from the picture's Terra shown me and the senshi their happiest around you two. And I would threaten you but I see Nis-chan has already." Akio said glancing at Alex and Usagi. "Well, enjoy the party boys."

"He's not that scary…" They both mumbled. Alex and Usagi ran over.

"Jadeite, have you ever tried fried chicken?" Alex asked.

"No, it looks weird." Jadeite said.

"You're crazy! You have to try it!" Alex said. "Please!"

"Why is it so important…?" Jadeite mumbled.

"The guy who became my great grandpa used to take my whole family to the town buffet… I was too young to find the fried chicken on my own, I loved the stuff… Every time he went he'd come back with fried chicken for me… when He died I promised myself every time I went to a buffet to eat some… It's always the leg, those are the best!" Alex said.

"Oh… Why the leg?"

"I don't know, heir easiest to hold?"

"Fine, I'll try some." Jadeite said.

"Mamo-chan, you should try some of these fruits." Usagi said holding a plate of food. The guys walked off. Terra smiled at the group.

"Sissy, when do we meet our real parents?" Summer asked. Terra stayed silent.

"_So when do we meet mom and dad?" Terra asked Mamoru._

"_Wait, you parents told you, you were adopted but they didn't…" Mamoru held his mouth._

"_Mamo-bro?"_

"_I'm happy to finally have a family." Mamoru said. Terra's eye's opened shocked. "I'm sorry Terra, but their dead. They died in a crash. I really wonder why the doctors didn't tell me I had two sisters…"_

"_Maybe they knew it was best for us all if you didn't have to raise me and Summer…" Terra said. "Should we tell her?"_

"_No, she's too young." Mamoru mumbled. "I was her age when I found out. It ruined me. I was angry at life and everything else. Wondering why it had to be my parents."_

"_Summer hates not knowing. I know she's too young to know but, she, she… She's very mature… she'll know how to deal with it, and She'll love us more for telling her." Terra said._

"_I'll tell her." Mamoru said. _

"You know what; Mamoru said he'll tell you." Terra said. Summer grabbed her sister's hand.

"Let's get ice cream first!" Summer said walking toward the machine. "Zoi-zoi-chan!" She tugged on Zoisite's jeans. "Can you pick me up to get to the ice cream?" Zoisite picked her up Nodding.

"You ok Terra?" Zoisite asked.

"I am now!" She said bumping him with her butt. Zoisite laughed.

"Hey I got adorable Cargo here, and she's trying to get ice cream." Zoisite said. Summer giggled as she filled the bowl pretty well.

"Ok, I got's it!" She said. Zoisite put her down.

After hours of food and jokes, and many hugs everyone started to head home.

"The Mover's are helping your grandpa with the girl's stuff Rei." Akira said. "Alex it's time to go." Alex was eating a piece of watermelon with chocolate and whip cream on top.

"Mmm-kay!" Alex said standing up and dusting the crumbs off her skirt. "See you guys later." As soon as Alex walked to the door Hailey started realizing what was going on.

"Guys…"

"Yeah?" Everyone said.

"I just realized Alex and I are living across town from each other…"

"So?"

"I'm used to sharing a house with Alex…" Hailey said in complete shock. "I just realized I'm not going to see her at breakfast tomorrow."

"There's a first time for everything." Sol said shrugging. Nissho grabbed Hailey's hand.

"Time to go sweetie." Hailey left. Soon After the Shitennou. Then Mamoru, Terra and Summer. Soon after Makoto and Sol.

"It's sad really, I was starting to get used to the idea of two little sisters." Rei said making her leave.

Alex looked in her new room. In the middle was a round water bed, the ground felt like grass on Alex's feet. The wall's seemed to replicate the time of day it was outside. Above the bed was a giant canopy. Along some of the walls were patches of real grass with flowers planted. Some bunnies were painted on the walls of the room. Some were really doors, some holograms and some were just décor. By the door was a giant pillow with Cottenball's name on it. Alex looked in her walk in closet and saw everything already hung up. In the back of the closet was a vanity. And right by it a manikin with her kimono on it. Alex looked at the water bed's covers. On top was a homemade quilt with bunny's, moon, and rainbows on it. The pillow cases matched the quilt. The res the bed was a calming night sky blue. Alex looked in her personal bathroom. The bath tub was the size of a hot tub. Everything in the bath room seamed to change color.

"I'm more soiled than in America." Alex mumbled. She looked at Cottenball who had already fallen asleep. Alex took the assorted plushy's from the toy box and threw them all over the room. A sudden burst of energy made the window fly open.

"Not now Yoshimi." Alex said. Yoshimi tripped over a plushy.

"Hey! Don't disregard me!" Yoshimi said tackling Alex. "I came here to kill you!"

"I'm calling the police." Alex mumbled looking for her phone. Yoshimi took a sword out of no where and smashed the cell to pieces.

"Your next Bunny!" Alex looked up at Yoshimi. "I hate you!"

"_I hate you!" Anna Bell screamed at Her mother and sister. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Anna Bell kept yelling getting louder with each shout. "I hate being a princess! I despise being the moon's disgraced bunny! Nobody likes me here anyways!" _

"_**I hate being second best to you!" Both Alex's memory of her past self and Yoshimi screamed.**_ Alex wrapped Yoshimi in a hug.

"You not second best to me! You're your own person!" Alex said. Alex felt tear's spilling out of Yoshimi. "It's ok…"

"Stop taking pity on me!" Yoshimi bawled. "We're enemy's. Why do they love you!? Why can't they love me like they do you?"

"We're not the same person Yoshimi." Alex said. "Who's they?"

"Jadeite and Jacinth!" Yoshimi yelled. "What's so special about you!? What spell did you put them under!?" Alex sat up with Yoshimi crying on her lap.

"Yoshimi look at me."

"No, I hate your face!"

"And I hate your barf colored hair." Yoshimi looked up.

"I haven't seen Jacinth until that day on my and Jadeite's date. Every day at school he's with you smiling. He's smiling because of you." Alex said. Yoshimi looked shocked.

"But… Why don't you hate me?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I'm just unable to hate someone."

"Yet you hate my hair."  
"Maybe if you let it down once in a while…" Alex suggested.

"I'm evil you should hate me!" Yoshimi said blasting Alex with energy. "You shouldn't trust your enemy!" Soon the door was kicked in. And there stood Akio with a shot gun.

"Hey you wanna die to day?" Akio asked cocking the gun. "If not I suggest leaving my daughter alone."

"I didn't know you owned a gun." Alex muttered.

"Your daddy owns lots of guns and dangerous weapons. I'll teach you how to use them our next birthday." Akio aimed the gun at Yoshimi. "Now, are you going to leave or are we going to have to clean blood off of my baby girls floor." Akira came through the doorway.

"Alex over here now!" Akira ordered. Alex crawled over. Akira kissed her on top of the head before pulling two pistols out. "Hey, I'm from the Silver Millennium, if that doesn't tell you to be prepared, nothing does." Alex sighed.

"I'm going to go warn my and my sister's boyfriend you guys got loaded artillery in the house." Alex said walking to a phone.

"Tell them I said hi." Akio said. Alex laughed and walked into the kitchen. She stopped in shock.

"Who the hell are you two?" Alex asked.

A/n: Unlike most my other storys where theres on villain at a time this has two coming at the same time. one being Yoshimi. Find out next chapter~ I own jack shit. (except my made up shit)


	11. Chapter 11 Little Explaining done

_Chibiusa was in her own time with her family smiling. She was having tea with her mother, Aunt, sibling Kousagi, and cousins. Serenity. All of the sudden Mars burst into the room._

"_Serenity their back!" Mars said. Serenity looked at her sister._

"_Small Lady you know what to do!" Serenity said. Usagi nodded. She was stopped by her aunt._

"_Auntie what's going on?" Usagi asked._

"_Take your cousins with you please." She gestured to the three children. Two were older than Usagi. Usagi nodded._

"_JJ, Jedo, Bella, follow me!" Usagi ordered. The three blonds nodded. One of the boys grabbed the small girl and started running._

_ It was a matter of minutes before they got to the main hall that lead to the door. Usagi turned to her cousins who had put Bella down. _

"_Ok on the count of three." She said. "One."_

"_Two." The twins said. They heard Bella scream._

"_Not this time you Rabbit!" Someone yelled. Usagi saw her Aunt come in with a shot gun._

"_RUN! I'll Get Bella!" _

_Usagi grabbed the twins hands and forced them through the time door. _

"_We can't leave Bella back there!" JJ said panicking. _

"_JJ's right!" Jedo said. _

"_Your mom wanted to send you with me; she can handle them for now! You two need to help me find the past senshi!" Usagi ordered. "Back here everyone calls me Chibiusa. Now don't let go of my hand." They felt a blast of wind knock Chibiusa away from them. The boys woke up in a familiar kitchen._

"Who the hell are you two?" Alex asked. The two boys before her looked like mini replicas of Jadeite, except on had red eyes. They looked a few years younger than her. They looked just as shocked as her.

"Quick what's the date?" Jedo, the red eyed one, demanded.

"Uh… May 17 2011." Alex said. JJ looked at his brother.

"So mom's going to be about 14." Jedo whispered.

"Now you're turn to answer my questions, shrimps." Alex said.

"Oh, I'm JJ and that's my twin Jedo."

"Ok, how the hell did you two get in my house?"

"Long story. Hey do you know where Sailor Moon lives?" Jedo asked. "What's your name?"

"Alex, and yeah. I was just about to call her." Alex picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number.

"Hey Alex~"

"Usagi! Some weird kids are in my kitchen!" Alex whispered. She heard a new voice in the background.

"Usagi, ask her what they look like!" The voice asked.

"Uh, sure, Alex what do they look like?"

"First off, who they hell is that, secondly, Like Jadeite but one has red eyes. And their shorter and younger than me."

"I know them! Those are my cousins! The ones I told you went missing! Let me on the phone Baka!" the mystery voice said.

"One sec Chibiusa!" Usagi said. "That voice is Chibiusa, she's my and Mamoru's daughter, I'll explain later. She needs to talk to you."

"Hello?" Chibiusa said.

"Hey."

"What are their names?"

"Jedo and JJ."

"Put those idiots on the phone!" Alex handed he phone to the boys. They put it on speaker. "YOU MORONS I SAID NOT TO LET GO OF MY HAND! YOUR MOM IN TRUSTED YOUR LIFES IN ME! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SAVE BELLA OR THE OTHERS IF YOU TWO KEEP MESSING UP?"

"Hey Usa-chan." They said.

"I'm going to kill you now get out of her house now!"

"No way. She knows where Sailor Moon lives."

"You idiots I'm with Sailor Moon Right now, take me off speaker phone!" They did as instructed. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

"A bit yes."

"She's your mom!" Chibiusa yelled Into the phone. "Now I'm gathering the senshi of this time meet me at Mar's temple!" She hung up the phone.

"Do you know where the Hino temple is?" They asked. Alex nodded. "Can you take us?"

"Why the Hell not." Alex turned to her room. "MOM, DAD, I FORGOT SOMETHING AT REI'S BE RIGHT BACK!" Then they heard gun noises. "Let's go mini men!" The boys shrugged and followed Alex.

"So where you kid's from?"

"The 30th century…" JJ said

"Makes about as much sense as the rest my life. What does JJ stand for?"

"Chibiusa said If I tell you she'll Kick my ass… and she's a Senshi…" JJ said.

"Senshi from the future… Cool!" Alex said. They arrived at the temple. Alex saw the pink haired girl that was Chibiusa.

"You brought her here!?" Chibiusa fumed.

"I get what Usagi meant by Mamoru and her kid… She over reacts." JJ and Jedo burst up laughing at Alex's comment. "What are you two smoking? And why aren't you sharing?"

"Chibiusa, why are you and our cousins here?" Usagi asked.

"It's the black moon clan their attacking Tokyo again!" Chibiusa said.

"Who are they? And when can we kick their ass?" Alex asked. Rei pulled her to the side and explained. "One sec Rei I'm getting one of dad's many guns."

"Not so fast!" Usagi said pulling Alex back. "How can Diamond be back? We killed him!"

"Since when lately have our life's followed the rules of death?" Alex asked Usagi.

"Yes but we're talking centuries in the future!" Usagi said. "I'm calling Mamoru."

"I'm going home. Mom and dad are probably freaking out." Alex said. "I left them with three guns and Yoshimi…" Alex waved off.

"You're her and Jadeite's kids aren't you?" Usagi asked when Alex was far enough. The boys nodded. "Thought so."

Alex ran into her house.

"It's fine, she left after the fifth shot and her arm." Akira said.

"You're insane. I'm going to bed." Alex said.

"Love you to sweetie~" Akio said. Alex smiled as she changed to bright pink pjs, with purple lace on them. She hopped onto her bed. The night was now dark as was her room. A few fake shooting star's made their way across Alex's walls. Alex heard soft music playing. She drifted into a deep sleep. Akira came in and Locked Alex's window.

"Good night my bunny." Akira said. She then turned the high security lock. "No one will harm you anymore."

"Akira?" Akio asked.

"Yes."

"She's going to be fine." Akio said. "I wonder what she forgot at Rei's…" Akira was looking outside.

"Something's off…"

"I feel it too." Akio closed Alex's balcony and window's curtains. Then made the canopy go over her bed. "We'll check with the Senshi tomorrow to see if they noticed it."

"I don't know about you But I'm calling them now!" Akira said picking up her phone.

"Who's this?" Rei asked irritated.

"Rei-chan this is Akira."

"Oh, Sorry your highness."

"Not your 'highness', Akira-chan."

"Right, so what did you need?"

"Something's off, but I can't tell what. Would you and the senshi please look into it?"

"We already know."  
"Really how?"

"Long story short, Mamoru and Usagi's daughter came back form the future with two of her cousins, and one of our old enemy's is back."

"Thank you Rei-chan. If you get any more information call me." Akira said hanging up.

Rei turned to the three future children.

"Ok explain what happened." Ami said.

"We were having tea. And Mars came in yelling that they were back." JJ said drawing something out.

"Then Aunt serenity turned to Chibiusa and Told her that she knew what to do, but mom stopped her as she was leaving." Jedo continued.

"She asked for her to take us and our little sister with her. She agreed… We were right outside the time space door. We were supposed to go on the count of three…"

"We shouldn't have put Bella back down… Right when we were about to jump through… One of them grabbed Bella saying Chibiusa wasn't going to get away this time."

"Then mom came in holding a shot gun and aiming it at the guy… She said to hurry and she'll save Bella." Jedo and JJ looked at the ground.

"Why did they follow you?" Ami asked. JJ picked up his drawing. For someone his age it was very detailed.

"Before Rei got that call I thought it was to stop us from getting help." JJ said. "But that wouldn't make sense, if they wanted to stop us they would've went back further in time and captured us then when we landed here." JJ pointed at a drawing of Sapphire and Diamond holding the three of them back. "Then I remembered they were targeting Auntie. The prince wanted crystal Tokyo. But Even with Auntie out of the picture he wouldn't have it." Chibiusa hit her forehead.

"Their After Aunt Anna!" Chibiusa said. Everyone looked at her except her cousins. "Because I'm not of age if mama's ever in danger and can't protect Crystal Tokyo the power rule goes to my aunt temporarily. Until I'm of Age she's next in line for the throne."

"But Mom's would run and get us out before she would bow down to them." Jedo said. "So they would need an easier target, her younger self. But like auntie she would have a different name. They wouldn't know it. We were allowed to pass so they could find out who she is!" Makoto looked over the information.

"That does make sense… But why would they force you back this far?" Makoto asked. Minako's eye's went wide.

"Alex just started as a Senshi this year, a couple of months ago. And she's still preoccupied with the Yoshimi thing. She'd be her most vulnerable now and still have the power of the Bunny crystal." Minako said. "Wait what about Hailey?"

"Who?" The three asked.

"Tsuki?" Minako asked.

"Oh, yeah they could be after her too… And Aunt Gaia… If they were after them they'd Use Aunt Teresa as bait." Chibiusa said.

"Specially since she can still transform into a senshi." JJ and Jedo said. Everyone looked at them. "Once one of the moon, earth or Sun senshi becomes a Queen, or in uncle Endy's case king, then they lose their powers as a Senshi, but they gain more power."

"Akira-chan did say she sensed something off." Rei said. "She seemed suspicious of something."

"That's why they separated us!" JJ said. HE pointed at Chibiusa. "Every time you've come back to the past you always arrived by Sailor Moon right? Including this one!" Chibiusa nodded. "If we had stayed together so would've we, but they split us up so they could find out her identity!"

"I wonder why they took your sister when you guy were in the future though." Ami said. She had been writing everything down. "I mean they would have her as comparison to your mother, from what I noticed at least one of the girls in every moon family looks like their mother."

"I don't know but we will find out soon enough." Chibiusa said. "Where did Auntie go anyways?"

"Her names Alex and she went home." Usagi said. "We should call back and tell her what we found out."

"No, it would just draw more attention to her." Haruka said. "Where are these two going to stay anyways?" She asked Pointing at Jedo and JJ. "They can't really go to Usagi's house with Chibiusa… And we're not really on good terms with the Shitennou yet."

"We could ask Mamo-chan." Usagi said. "I'm sure if we explained the circumstance he could handle these two." Jedo and JJ smiled. "I'll call him. If not Chibiusa could probably brainwashed my parents into thinking their also my cousins and they can hang out with Shingo."

"Maybe we should just stay the night here." Chibiusa said. "They'll be expecting us to crash at one of those places… And if we tell Alex that these two are her future kids then they'll use 'em as bait."

_Meanwhile in Alex's dream._

"_Where am I?" She looked around the seemingly black halls and walls. She glanced at what she was wearing. She was wearing her Anna Bell dress but wasn't Anna Bell… "Freaky. Hey where's my crystal!?"_

"_Where indeed?" A male voice said. Alex brought out a crystal sword she didn't know she had._

"_Who's there? Where the hell did I get this sword from?" Alex asked. Sapphire came out of the shadows. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_I am Sapphire of the black moon clan." He said bowing. Alex got into a fighting stance._

"_You're those creeps who are terrorizing Chibi-chan and the Shrimps!" Sapphire smirked._

"_There's more to it than that."_

"_What the hell's going on?"_

"_You're dreaming."_

"_Oh good, then dream logic applies." Alex said happily._

"_Wait what's that?"_

"_Simple if anything happens to me is a thing that causes pain or death I wake up."_

"_Too bad this isn't a normal dream, you're not in control."_

"_So? I could still pinch myself and wake up." Alex said. She swung the sword around. "And I have a sword!"_

"_A sword won't help you."_

"_It's sharp deadly and I'm untrained. I'm every guy's worst nightmare!" Alex said smiling. She ran before tripping over her dress. "Ow!"_

"_You are one of the most un-lady-like princess's I've ever met." Sapphire said. _

"_It's sad that I get that a lot." Alex said she looked around. "Wait a second, that hurt!"_

"_You're an idiot."_

"_Shut up!" Alex yelled. Her moon started shining. "I wanna wake up!"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_I'm not telling you!" Alex screamed before a pale yellow light surrounded her. "Leave me alone!" _

Alex woke up in a hot sweat. The pale yellow canopy surrounded her. She ribbed her eye's and ran to the bath room. She looked in the Mirror.

"My moon's showing again." Alex looked at it closer; there was a scare from when Jadeite first protected her. Alex got a drink of water and walked back to her water bed. "That's was a weird dream. I wonder why my dream was about some guy named after my birth stone…" Alex stretched. "No more senshi thoughts before bed!" Alex went over to some of the flowers and smiles. "This is the most beautiful room I could ask for. I better get some rest before school tomorrow." Alex put her bunny-pod in her ears a drifted off.

She woke up to a hologram sun rise. Akira was laying her uniform out on the sink. Along with the most fluffy towel you've ever seen and a matching bath robe.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, except for a crazy dream."

"Why don't you tell me more at breakfast? Mama got a nice warm bath ready for you!" Akira said moving the Canopy from Alex's bed.

"Ok, see you in a few." Alex said running into the bath room. Akira laughed.

"I'll get breakfast ready sweetie~" Akira said before walking out humming. "Oh, and don't mess with yours fathers security system."

"Ok Mom." Alex said getting into the bubble bath. She smiled as she smelled the flower scented bubbles. She heard the phone ring and Akira answer.

"Oh, hello Mako-chan. really… How sad… Oh She should, why?" There was a long pause in her mother's voice. "I understand. Maybe next time you visit Hikaru-kun, Akio and I could join you. Why don't we go somewhere? Ok. Pack a swimsuit."

"Mom what's going on?"

"Uh… You're not going to school today." Akira said.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you and the girls to the best park I know." Akira went into Alex's closet and picked out a pink sun dress with floral design on it, a sun hat, flip flops, and a torques swimsuit with teal moons on it. "I'll be right back." Akira left to go call everyone else. Alex shrugged the odd behavior off and washed herself. She got dressed and put her swimsuit in a bag. She brushed her hair before putting the sun hat on. And sat at the table. Akira put some food in front of her.

"So what was your dream about?" Akira asked. Akio was reading the news paper.

"I was in some obsidian room… I was wearing my moon dress but I wasn't in princess form… Then this guy came out of nowhere. And he was weird… He kept talking to me… And I had this crystal sword…"

"What was the guy's name?" Akio said passing Alex the funnies.

"Sapphire. He also had this upside-down black moon on his forehead." Alex said. "And I can't really remember much after that." Alex said starting to eat. She heard the doorbell.

"That must be the girls; I invited them over for breakfast." Akira said walking to the door. Alex noticed today her hair was done like Setsuna's but the bun was a heart. "Hello girls~ Oh you brought the boys along. And who are these three. I haven't met them yet."

"This is my and Mamo-chans Future Daughter Chibiusa and her cousins JJ and Jedo." Usagi introduced. "Guys this is Akira-chan and Akio-kun. My Biological parents."

"Hello." The three said. Chibiusa was wearing a navy blue sun dress, and the Twins (who had stayed the night at Mamoru's, who in turn explained what was going on to Jadeite and the Shitennou), were wearing A red and white t-shirt and black shorts. Usagi was wearing a red and white striped sun dress, Ami's was light blue, Rei's was red, Minako was yellow, and Makoto was wearing green. Haruka was wearing a loose white blouse, with jean shorts. Michiru was wearing her hair back in a ponytail; she was wearing a white tube top and a long skirt. Setsuna wore a green tank top, and purple shorts. Hotaru was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and black skirt. Terra and Summer were wearing matching sky blue shirts with 'big sis' and 'lil sis' written on them. Sol wore a yellow sun dress with orang lace and a red sash around the hip. The Shitennou all wore their main color's (Neph-yellow, Jad-red etc.) and shorts. Nephrite wore kaki like shorts, Jadeite wore basketball, Kunzite wore just shorts and Zoisite wore shorts that fit his figure. Mamoru wore a white t-shirt and jeans. Tsuki was there last with Nissho. Tsuki wore a t-shirt with a full moon on it and dark blue skirt and Nissho wore a black sun dress.

"Come on in." Akira said smiling. "Breakfast is on the Table." Everyone thanked Akira. Akio smiled at everybody and served them food.

"How is everyone?" Akio asked.

"Pretty good." Nephrite said.

"Really fancy place you got here…" Jadeite mumbled.

"With the finest locks, Security system and guns life has to offer." Akio said with a smile. "And technology."

"Jadeite why aren't you working?" Alex asked.

"Because I won't be seeing you. So When Kunzite said you mom was taking everyone to the park I decided to call a sub and tag along."

"You're so sweet." Alex said. Akio smiled.

"Once everyone's done eating we'll head out." Akio said. "I rented a bus when you guys arrived for the occasion." Everyone smiled.

"Akio-sama-" Mamoru started.

"Mamoru no need to be so formal. Just call me Akio."

"Akio… What exactly is going on?" Akio covered Alex's ears.

"Something's after my youngest baby." He said before uncovering Alex's ears.

"Sweetie why don't you tell the girls about your dream?" Akio said. Alex nodded and repeated what she had told her mom, earning shock from Setsuna, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Mamoru, Minako, Usagi, Chibiusa and the twins.

"We were right!" Rei said. "They are after Alex."

"Great, another bad guy who either has something against bunnies." Alex said slumping in her chair. "So how exactly did the Sapphire guy infiltrate my dreams?"

"I don't know." Chibiusa said. "Ever since they were brought back they seem to be getting more powerful…" Alex smiled at Chibiusa.

"It's alright well get them and save your family!" Alex said. "Besides We bunny's got to stick together." Chibiusa smiled and high fived Alex. They saw a bus arrive as everyone finished the breakfast.

"All aboard!" Akio said. Everyone piled into the seats. Jedo Sat next to Alex and JJ sat next to Jadeite. Chibiusa sat between Usagi and Mamoru. Zoisite sat with Terra and Summer. Kunzite sat with JJ and Jadeite. Nephrite with Jedo and Alex. The Inner senshi tried sharing a seat but eventually Minako ended siting with Hotaru and Hailey. Setsuna sat with Michiru and Haruka. Leaving Sol to sit with Akira and Nissho behind the driver seat. Akio started the bus.

"You guys wanna sing an annoying song at the top of our lungs?" Alex asked Jedo and JJ. They nodded with evil smiles. Alex returned with one of her own. "Follow my lead." She nodded at Hailey who put head phones one.

"Do it and your grounded." Akira said not looking up from her book. Alex and the twins let out a depressed sigh. "That's what I thought."

"When will we be there?" Chibiusa asked. She glanced at Alex who was now playing a video game with the twins.

"You cheated!" Jedo yelled.

"Yeah, get an action replay!" Alex said.

"Jedo, bro, it's called not caring and kicking her ass anyways!" JJ said right before Alex killed him on whatever they were playing. "DAMN IT!" JJ threw his devise on the ground.

"SUCK IT!" Alex said standing up.

"Alex stay seated!" Akira yelled from the front. Alex sat down quickly.

"Sorry mom." Alex mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12 More explaining

"Finally!" Alex said stretching outside the bus. Chibiusa quickly put Alex's sun hat on her. "Hey!"

"You burn easily, besides this helps hide who you are. Very few people have blood red eyes so they might put two and two together." Chibiusa explained. Alex sighed. She adjusted the hat.

"Fine!" Alex said stubbornly. Alex looked at the entrance and saw a large roller coaster with loop-de-loop's on it. "They have a loop-de-loop coaster!" She yelled happily. "Let's go! Let's go!" She stared tugging on her mom and dad. Everyone laughed.

"No crock screws please!' Hailey said.

"Yes!" Alex argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Who's the leader of our team?"

"Technically you're not supposed to be on the team and the leader would be Sol." Hailey said with her hand on her hips.

"… Fuck you." Alex mumbled.

"I believe that's my job." Nephrite joked. Alex busted up laughing and Nissho blasted Nephrite with some energy. Hailey was bright red in the face.

"Nephrite I'm going to kill you!" Hailey said hitting him.

"Your mom just tried to!" Nephrite complained.

"That was the funniest thing ever!" Alex said between laughs. Nephrite looked at the others.

"We have to agree with her. You saying something like that then getting shot was funny." Jedo and JJ said.

"What they said. "Jadeite said with a smirk. Akira motioned for the group to enter.  
"So you pulled these kid's out of school for your daughter's party, how sweet?" The ticket booth girl said. She looked at Usagi and gave a glare. Usagi blinked and the ticket girl had a cheesy smile again.

"Did you guys see that?" Usagi asked.

"See what?" Sol asked.

"That ticket booth girl glared at me." Sol looked at Usagi in disbelief.

"You're a beautiful blond, you're out of school, and you got a good looking boyfriend. If I wasn't dating Kunz and working, I'd be jealous too." Sol said. Usagi smiled.

"That must be it." Usagi said. "Alex, don't forget sunscreen!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Alex said as Akira put sun screen on her. "Mom already is handling it."

"We can't have you burning." Akira said. "You'd be more of a lobster than a Bu-" The scouts covered her mouth and shook their heads. Akira nodded. "Than a bundle of pale joy." Akira faked. Alex just looked at her.

"You're all crazy." Alex mumbled.

"Not as crazy as you!" Terra said.

"You're crazy as Alice in the rabbit hole." Summer said in a sing song voice. " 'Alex In wonderland' the only difference is you followed your imagination down here. You're the rabbit and the mad hatter~" Everyone laughed.

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date~" Terra, Sol and Summer chanted. Alex laughed.

"Off with ye heads!" She yelled.

"Oh no!" Summer fake yelled. "Alice is also the evil queen!"

"Who said I was evil, I just like chopping heads off." Alex joked. "But before let's have a happy un-birthday party!"

"Happy un-birthday to you. Your no older than two~" The four chanted spinning In a circle.

"I'm on a team of idiots." Hailey said.

"I have to admit that looks like fun…" Usagi said.

"… I agree completely." Chibiusa said. Soon They joined the chant with JJ and Jedo.

"You live in a shoe~" Jedo sang.

"And it smells like doo-doo~" JJ finished. Everyone fell laughing.

"I feel for you." Rei sad patting Hailey's back.

"Yeah but you don't have to admit you're related to some of them…" Hailey said. She sighed and looked up. "Hey, look a haunted house!" Hailey screamed this with glee. Alex stopped laughing and glanced at it before freezing.

"That looks exactly like the Haunted house me and Jadeite went in." Alex said whimpering.

"It does." Jadeite said.

"Come on Alex all that stuff is illusion" Hailey said. "Besides I wouldn't dream of making you go in there. Unlike some people." Hailey said glaring a Jadeite.

"She said she'd be ok."

"She also said she could ride a horse, she was polite, and she wouldn't push you into dung." Hailey countered remembering many times Where Anna Bell lied.

"In my defense I said cow poop." Alex said.

"Wait that day you came back to the palace after taking care of the horses that's why you smelled horrible?" Mamoru asked laughing. Jadeite half-glared at Alex. Alex just gave him a sweet smile.

"I can't stay made at you." He mumbled giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. The twins make gagging faces.

"May I remind you I'm still here?" Akio warned.

"Come on dad it's not like he's making out with me." Alex said. Akio laughed.

"Good point." Akio said laughing. "Let's go on that roller coaster now~"

"YAY!" Alex ran to the Coaster with lightning speed. Everyone was surprised she could run that fast without being out of breath.

"If only she liked track…" Terra mumbled. Everyone nodded before calmly walking to join Alex.

"Since when can you run that fast?" Minako questioned.

"How do you think I kept out running the guards on the moon? I ditched the heels and ran around the castle very morning as practice." Alex admitted. "Then I would sneak back into my room and pretend to be sleepy."

"Didn't Hailey usually help you sneak out by waking you up early every morning?" Sol asked.

"And letting the rope ladder under my bed down." Alex said. They boarded the coaster carts and the operator looked at Alex.

"Miss it's not wise to wear loose hats on the ride." He said.

"Oh, right. Thank you." Alex said taking her hat off. She put it in the small compartment in the coaster.

"This fake amusement park was a great idea." Diamond said. Esmeralda was disguised as the entrance ticket seller. And Rubeus as the main coaster engineer and operator.

"Brother looks like we have company." Sapphire said pointing at the screen with Usagi and Alex on it. Alex had just token her hat off. "There's no mistaking whose red eye's those are, but just to make sure." He took the picture of JJ and Jedo who were a few carts a head and moved the picture to Alex. Alex and Jedo's red eye's matched. "We were correct, Serenity's new little friend is Queen Anna Bell's former self."

"You seem somewhat impressed." A man with long Jet colored hair said from the darkness. "Could it be you have a crush on the queen?" A girl with Jade hair hung upside down from monkey bars.

"Even if he does it can't be any worse than P-D's crush on Serenity." The girl said. She looked about 13. "I think I recognize her from the school website we hacked yesterday." She said. She did a flip and landed gracefully. Her hair was in two pigtails and her Jade eye's sparkled. "Maybe I should pose another visitor and try to join their group." A Girl with matching pig tails in Amethyst colored hair tackled her.

"Not without me! Jade and me and a team." She said.

"Amethyst's right, besides if something does happen I'll have back up." Jade said flipping her pigtails.

"See you later P-D, S-Fire~" Amethyst said smiling being dragged by Jade.

"Again!" Alex cheered after their fifth ride.

"Please no more crock screws." Haruka begged. "It takes a lot to make me sick. So please let's take a break."

"You guys are no fun." Alex whined.

"Well ride with you~" Two girls said. They looked like twins to Alex.

"That would be fun." Alex said. "I'm Alex."

"I'm Amy~ And This is Jamie~" The purple hairs one said bubbly.

"Oh, you guys from America too?"

"No, American decent." The green haired said. "Why you form America?"

"Well, I was born in Tokyo, but I was raised in America before being adopted back by my Bio-family." Alex said.

"You have such pretty red eyes." Jamie said with a slightly odd smile. "Like a Bunny's"

"Yeah, most people call me Bunny because of my pale hair and red eyes." Alex said.

"You're skins very pale." Amy said. "How do you keep it like that?"

"I don't know… Sun screen?" Alex said walking with the girls to the coaster.

"Should we stop her?" Usagi and Rei asked.

"Nah, She makes friends with kids all the time." Hailey said. "I'm just glad for a coaster break." Jedo and JJ didn't move.

"I don't like their energy…" JJ muttered.

"Me neither…" Jedo agreed.

"What are you two talking about? Their just two kids." Jadeite said hunched over a garbage can.

"Don't you guys find it odd they were comparing her to a bunny?" JJ said. "In our time she is known as 'The Bunny Queen'. I wouldn't put it past the Black Moon clan to use that against her."

"Why 'The Bunny Queen'?" Usagi asked.

"She's always with a bunny and her appearance is very bunny like." Jedo explained.

"And she holds the Bunny Crystal. Our sister is none as 'Lil Bunny Princess' because she's named after out mom." JJ said.

"What do they call you two?" Usagi asked. Chibiusa smirked.

"'The Rabbit Prince and the Hare Prince'." Chibiusa teased.

"Jedo has amazing luck and I'm really fast." JJ explained their nick names. Both boys were red in the face.

"I get it! Because a Rabbit's foot's considered Lucky and Hare is a fast Rabbit~" Summer said.

"Yeah…" They mumbled.

"What's my name in the future?" Summer asked.

"The 'Season Fairy' because you're still a senshi…" They mumbled. They saw Alex get off the ride.

"Hey I'm grabbing snakes anyone want anything?" Alex asked. Everyone nodded and gave their orders. Akira handed her daughter money. "See you two later." Alex waved good bye to the two girls. Alex skipped to the snack stand ordering the items.

"UH, how is one tiny girl going to eat all this?" The man asked.

"I'm not eating them alone, only half of the stuffs for me." Alex said like the man was an idiot. She handed him the money as he handed her the snacks. "Thank you~" Alex ran back over with the trays. "Eat up."

"Alex what's this?" Usagi pointed at a shake.

"Peanut butter Chocolate shakes… I love peanut butter." Alex said sipping it. They all shrugged it off as a 'Alex' thing and ate. Next Alex tried convincing them to go on the twirling tea cups 'Of Doom' everyone added before denying it. It was the last ride they went on before they left though.

Akio dropped everyone off at their houses and Tucked Alex into bed after she changed.

"I love you my little bunny." He said kissing her forehead.

"Nuh-night daddy." Alex mumbled snuggling into her bed.


	13. Chapter 13 Most informative chapter

_Serenity felt bad about lecturing Anna Bell about not wearing her hair properly. The queen made her way to the small princess's tiny room. The room was filled with stuff that looked like it belongs outside. As Serenity pulled back the pale yellow curtain she noticed her little girl was gone. Panicked she opened her cousins room door. Her cousin lay their sleeping. Serenity Panicked further, checking all the places the princess should've been. In the kitchen, in the library, in the garden and in the throne room. The last place she had to check was in her Mother's room. Anna Bell often went to her. She opened the door to See Selene's not saying she was staying on the dark side of the moon. Serenity panicked and told all the guards of the missing princess._

Akira woke In a hot sweat.

"Oh dear another bad dream." She mumbled. Akio was sleeping like a log beside her. She got out of bed and put some slippers on to check to see if Alex was still asleep. When she saw Alex wasn't in bed she panicked, then she saw a note. "'Had to leave for senshi business be back soon ~ Alex~'. Damn girl had me worried." Akira turned on the news and saw the news.

"Earlier this night the Senshi came to protect many of the citizens from a giant monster." The reporter said.

"Those are my girls~" She mused.

"After they defeated the monster as they were heading to leave, back to where ever they go, they were attacked. Now the new senshi 'Moon Bunny' which many guessed was a Chibi-moon replacement until now has disappeared. More coming up after this." Akira grabbed a phone. And Dialed Mamoru's number.

"Is the news telling the truth?"

"I'm sorry… It is, but we're doing our best to find her." Mamoru said.

"When did she join you!? Or When she disappeared!?" Akira said.

"The call was five hours ago... She's been missing for three." Mamoru said sadly. "We promise to call if we get any information."

Earlier that evening. Alex woke up to her communicator.

"Hello?" She mumbled half asleep.

"Alex we're in trouble! We need help fast! Meet us at the park!" Usagi yelled before getting hit by some energy. "There are two monsters attacking us!" Alex shot out of bed and grabbed her brooch.

"I'll be there soon!" Alex said running. She soon was transformed and in front of the youma's. She smirked as they stopped attacking the senshi and looked to her. "In the present from the past, I'm here to kick some Ass~" She said posing.

"Liar you said you were going to say butt!" Hailey shouted.

"I changed my mind!" Alex said before aiming her fan at the youma. "Prepare to be Dusted~ Moon Bunny Wind~" One youma moved out of the way while the other turned to moon dust. The Youma came up behind Alex. Jedo and JJ tackled her out of the way. "Ow… My head. Thanks." Alex helped them stand up. "Stay here!" She instructed. They nodded. "Moon bunn- EEEEEEEK!" Some energy blasted Alex. Jadeite barley caught her.

"Are you ok?" Jadeite asked.

"Yeah." Alex said. "This things tough. It's not one of Yoshimi's…" Alex mumbled. "Its way too bent on attacking the rest of you. Yoshimi's always aim for my head."

"Your right this one aimed for your legs." Jadeite said. JJ and Jedo looked shocked.

"It's the black moon clans!" Jedo yelled.

"Very wise young prince." Diamond said appearing suddenly. Jedo and JJ started throwing rocks. "Stupid children."

"Fuck off!" JJ yelled throwing one.

"Oh, poor young boys, separated from their mother." Sapphire teased. Jedo and JJ ran behind Alex.

"Hey your that creep from my dream!" Alex shouted. "Leave the shrimps alone!"

"They haven't told you?" Rubeus appeared laughing. "This is just priceless. The rabbit and the hare haven't told her!"

"We haven't, Chibiusa said it was for her own good!" JJ yelled crying.

"We just wanted her safe." Jedo said hugging Alex's leg.

"It's ok." Alex said. "Whatever it is their talking about I'm sure it's alright."

"Alex you have to get out of here!" Chibiusa yelled.

"No way, I can't leave these two emotionally like this!" Alex said.

"So young and still like her future self." Jade said giggling.

"Mother just trying to protect her children." Amethyst said.

"Too bad she'll fail." Esmeralda said cackling.

"You got an annoying voice you know right?" Alex asked.

"We think it and she just says it." Jade and Amethyst mumbled. Mamoru guarded Usagi.

"No need for that. We already got one version of her." Diamond said with an evil smile.

"What have you done with my mom?!" Chibiusa yelled.

"It's no concern of yours." Diamond said.

"Seeing as she's my sister it's a concern of mine ass hat!" Alex said holding her fan up. "Moon Bunny wind!" Esmeralda reflected the wind with her own.

"You're not the only one who can control wind!" She cackled.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus shouted. The black moon clam moved out of the way. Jet came up behind Hailey and put a blade to her throat.

"I suggest you put the weapons down or you're dear Silver Moon dies." Jet threatened. Alex was first to drop her weapon.

"Stay hidden." She whispered to the three identical boys behind her. JJ and Jadeite tried to grab Alex but she rammed into Jet. "Let her go!" Jet threw Hailey aside and Grabbed Alex's arm.

"As you wish queen Anna Bell~" Jet said disappearing.

"Alex!" everyone shouted.

"Auntie!" Chibiusa screamed.

"Mom!" Jedo and JJ cried.

"I'm going to look for her!" Usagi yelled with Jadeite.

"We'll split up." Rei said.

Currently the said missing Senshi was powered down lying on a large pale yellow bed.

"She's so small." Sapphire mumbled.

"It's even funnier since she'll only grow a few inches." Jet said. Sapphire nodded. "Hey why didn't you change her cloths like your brother did to Serenity."

"Because that's creepy and I'm sure she'd drop kick us all." Sapphire said.

"She's just a kid at this stage." Jet said. "It's not like she can do anything."

"Do you want to recall how you got that bit mark?" Sapphire said pointing at a bit mark on Jet's arm.

"Stupid bitch bit me!" Jet yelled. Alex stirred in her sleep. Both men paused.

"Shut up you might wake her." Sapphire whispered.

"Oh, and the dark energy won't?" Jet said. "Let's just take the crystal and scram before she wakes up." Sapphire nodded and reached for the crystal in Alex's hands. Alex popped out of bed.

"Mommy!" She yelled. "Where the hell am I-" She saw the two men. "Fuck…" She muttered.

"It's true she doesn't have any manners." Jet said.

"I feel dizzy."

"That would be the black crystal." Sapphire said. "You're almost as powerful as your sister."

"I want to see her!" Alex demanded.

"Who?"

"My sister dumb ass!"

"You're not really one to make demands here."

"I swear I'll sing the most annoying song I know until you do."

"Just try Bunny." Jet said. Alex took a deep breath.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~ Everybody's nerves~ Everybody's nerves~ I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves~ And this is how it goes~" Alex sang before repeating. After ten Minute's Sapphire covered his ears.

"Alright!" He yelled. "Just stop with that song."

"Yay!" Alex cheered. Sapphire held out a hand to lead Alex. Alex looked at it then up and Sapphire. "No. You don't get to be a gentleman. You kidnapped me."

"Sounds reasonable." Sapphire said. "Follow me Anna-"

"_Princess_ Anna Bell to you sir." Alex said crossing her arms.

"Princess Anna Bell, please follow me." Sapphire said. Alex hopped off the bed. Sapphire led her to a large kitchen. Neo-queen Serenity sat at a table with her eye's lowered. Alex ran up and hugged her.

"Usagi, I was worried!" Alex said.

"Oh, I'm not the Usagi you know. I don't even go by that name in my time." Serenity said putting Alex on her lap. She was taller than her by a foot standing up. She smiled at her sister on her lap. "I go by Serenity in my time. I'm sad to see they caught you but relieved I'm no longer alone here."

"Maybe I can save you and kick some ass." Alex said showing Serenity her crystal. "Why do they need me anyways?"

"Since Chibiusa's not of age if anything like this happens to me your next to take over." Serenity explained. "It's hard to believe you're still so young. You haven't fully com to understand your powers yet have you?"

"Nah, but neither have you in my time, so we're pretty even."" Alex joked. "How long have you been here, you seem lonely."

"A few weeks. I guess I am a bit lonely. I'm used to being surrounded by senshi, my kids, my niece and nephews, my sister, and Endimion…"

"We'll we can be lonely together." Alex joked. Serenity laughed.

"I guess that's so." Serenity paused. "Alex, whatever you do, don't give them your crystal, and never lose faith in your friends."

"How can I not have faith in them?" Alex asked. "They've done nothing but support me. Especially you~" Alex said.

"Keep that in your heart." Serenity said. "And your mind."

"And my soul and everything about me." Alex finished for her. Diamond entered the room.

"Oh you're awake. Good Morning Princess Anna Bell." Diamond said in a hospitable voice.

"Go fuck yourself Diamond." Alex faked a hospitable voice. Before Diamond could say anything Alex interrupted. "And Keep my sis out of this you pig~" Diamond slammed his fists on the table. Serenity flinched but Alex was still.

"Who do you think you are?" Diamond yelled.

"Anna Bell of the White Moon Kingdom." Alex said. "The most violent bunny in existence."

"I can vouch for that." Jet said. "She bit me."

"You deserved it." Alex said.

"She's nothing more than a spoiled girl." Jade said.

"And a stupid White moon girl." Amethyst said. Alex looked at the table.

"Hey where's the food I'm Hungry~" Alex said. Serenity looked at Alex and Laughed.

"What's so funny?" Diamond asked.

"She's trapped here. And she's worried about food." Serenity said falling out of her chair. Alex fell onto the floor. "Oh, god, I haven't laughed this much since Jedo and JJ put frogs in Mar's uniform!"

"Seriously though, give me food or die." Alex said seriously.

"I do not think in the current situation you should demand things." Sapphire advised. Alex started singing 'the song that gets on everybody's nerves' again. She didn't even move from her position on the floor. Serenity started singing along after the seventh verse. Jade and Amethyst just sat at the table. Jet was banging his head against the wall. Diamond was rubbing his temples and Sapphire plugged his ears.

"Shut up!" Esmeralda shouted.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's-" Alex paused. "Take your own advice." And then continued. "-nerves~"

"Please someone get them food before that song gets tuck in my head!" Diamond shouted. Everyone willingly left. The two girls stopped singing and high fived each other.

"That was pretty smart." Serenity said.

"Yep, that's honestly how I got Tsuki to go along with all my escape stunts. Annoyance~" Alex mused.

They had been searching for hours.

"She's not here." JJ said. "Not in this time."

"Maybe she's in the future!" Jedo said worried.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Chibiusa said. "We should head back. If she stays too long both her and Auntie will cease to exist and so will the twins." Jedo and JJ shivered.

"We should head out immediately." Pluto said. Everyone nodded. Pluto opened the time gate.

"Let's hurry." Usagi said. Everyone joined hands and headed into the future.

"DIE BLACK MOON SHIT HEADS!" A voice rang out. Mamoru Barley dodged a bullet. They soon saw A 18 year old woman. She had longer hair than Alex but the same color. In fact she looked like Alex but a tiny bit older with a silver Tiara, and holding a gun.

"Auntie you almost killed your brother in laws past self!" Chibiusa shouted. Anna Bell scratched her head.

"Opps. Sorry." She said.

"Why did you shoot at us?" Usagi asked.

"I thought you guys might be Black Moon scum." Anna Bell said.

"Mom didn't you just say Shi-" Anna Bell quickly covered JJ's mouth.

"I have no idea where Jr. Learned his language."

"I do." Jadeite said.

"Shut it." Anna Bell said.

"Mom, we've seen your past self." Jedo said.

"A phase I'm not too proud of." Anna Bell said. A man wearing white with a red cape came behind her.

"And never grew out of." He joked. Everyone recognized him as Jadeite. He was holding a sleeping five year old.

"Your mean you know that?" Anna Bell asked. "Oh. Boy's, formal introductions. Same with you Usa-chan."

"But Auntie."

"No but's."

"Fine." Chibiusa bowed. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, Otherwise known as Small Lady Serenity. Age 904."

"I'm Prince Jedo, Otherwise known as the rabbit prince." Jedo said. "Age 905."

"I'm Prince Jadeite the Second, Otherwise known as Jadeite Jr., JJ and The Hare Prince. Age 905." JJ said bowing.

"Lord Jadeite the First at your service." The Future Jadeite said. "And this little girl is Princess Anna Bella, Known as Bell and The Bunny Princess. She's 5." Lord Jadeite turned to Anna Bell. "Your turn, Honey."

"I'm Queen Anna Bell, sister to Neo-queen Serenity. I'm known as the Bunny Queen." Anna Bell Bowed. "However Queens just a title, I'm really just in charge of Politics and Army affairs. Until Small lady is of Age I'm next in line for the throne."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but you look very young." Hailey said.

"She stopped aging at 18, right after she had the twins." Lord Jadeite explained.

"And you don't look much older." Anna Bell said. "Tsuki stopped aging around… 20. Gaia around… 21?"

"What about me~?" Summer asked.

"You have yet to stop aging. But your aging process has slowed down." Anan Bell said. "You looked about 14 now."

"Damn it why is everyone else always goignt o be older than me!" Summer yelled Anna Bell knelt to her level.

"If it helps you get taller than me."

"But that's easy to do." Summer said.

"Hey!"

"Anna, don't get mad." Lord Jadeite said.

"I got tall." Jadeite said looking at his future self.

"I was short." Lord Jadeite said at the same time. Anna Bell broke into laughter.

"This is funny!"

"Boys hold your sister." Lord Jadeite said handing the boys their sister. "You remember your mom's old hiding spot from Jupiter when her and your Auntie used to steal food?"

"The vents?" The twins asked.

"Yeah, go hide in those." The twins nodded and climbed into a vent. "Anna Bell my sweet loving wife-"

"I ain't hiding from no battles. I may not have powers but I do have a gun." Anna Bell said.

"Go into the vents."

"No."

"Anna Bell!"

"Jadeite."

"Get In the god dammed vent."

"No."

"Anna Bell I'm not asking again."

"Good."

"Excuse me." Jadeite interrupted. "But where's the Black Moon's base. Ad Funny as it is seeing my and the girl I love's future self's fighting over her safety, I kinda want my version of her back."

"Anna Bell, I'm taking them to Endimion, so please just go into the vents so someone is watching the kids." Lord Jadeite said.

"Fine." Anna Bell said climbing in a vent. "Find past me~" She said climbing into a vent.

"Why are the escape systems in vents?" Rei asked.

"It's mainly for the children, and the Queens. Most of the taller senshi can't fit in them." Lord Jadeite said starting to walk off. "Aren't you coming?" Everyone nodded and followed him to a large door with an earth painted on it. Lord Jadeite knocked on it.

"Who goes?" A voice they never heard before asked.

"The father of the first two moon prince's and Lord of the Far East." Lord Jadeite said. The door opened to reveal a senshi with a pedal like skirt, glass shoes that looked like they were mad out of ice, Leaf shoulder protectors and an earth symbol on her head. Her Sailor collar was a spring green and she had leaf wings. Her hair was brown and brought back into a braid with flowers, leafs, and snowflakes in it. Her mask looked like Butterfly wings and was pedal pink

"Why can't you just say Jadeite?" She asked. She pointed behind him. "What are they doing here?"

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"What you can't recognize your youngest sister?" King Endimion asked placing a hand on the girls head. He looked at the new senshi. "I'm King Endimion Mamoru's future self."

"I'm Princess Teresa, Youngest of the original Senshi and Sailor Seasons." The girl said bowing. She took off her mask. "I'm going to see how the search is going with the senshi."

"Tell me if they find anything." Endimion said. Teresa nodded and ran off.

"Do we have any idea where Serenity is?" Anna Bell asked hopping out of a vent in the celling. She held out her arms and Caught The small five year old who was now awake then both boys.

"No not yet." Endimion said sadly.

"I'm sure she's alright." Anna Bell said smiling.

"Mom since you were captured when you were younger can't you remember anything about where you were kept?" JJ asked.

"… I remember demanding food and using the 'song that gets on everybody's nerves' to get it. But not much after that. I think it was dark." Anna Bell racked her brain. "Oh, and the black crystal just made me dizzy."

"You didn't feel like your energy was being drained?" Usagi asked. Anna Bell shook her head.

"Just dizzy. And that was from the teleporting." Anna Bell said. "Sorry I can't remember more, but that was more than 900 years ago."

"Damn." Endimion said. Hailey sighed. Then rmemebered something.

"Wait since the bunny crystal broke off the Silver crystal shouldn't we be able to use it to locate it and vice versa?" Hailey asked.

"The thing is… I have no idea where my crystal went…" Anna Bell said. Everyone looked at the short queen. "I put it in Bella's cradle this morning to protect her from any evil that might attack and it disappeared." Everyone looked at the five year old.

"I'm Princess Anna Bella, known as Bella and the Bunny princess~" She said waving. Her moon showed on her head.

"How come Bella has her moon and the boys don't?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, Bella realized her powers when she was three. I don't know how. And they boys haven't aged past 10 because they're so bent on learning theirs." Anna Bell explained. They heard the monitor go off.

"Queen Anna Bell, King Endimion, come here!" Future Mercury said. The pair looked at each other. Anna Bell shrugged and walked up to a large computer. "You said some where dark and it couldn't be Nemesis! So I search things with energy like the black crystal. I didn't find anything that sucked energy. So I searched for something that had enough power to teleport through time." Mercury started explaining. "Not only did I find an unknown crystal but I found Serenity's crystal and the past bunny crystal." Mercury typed away as fast as she could. "And I got a pin point on the location their being kept!"

"Where is it?" Past mercury asked.

"The last place we'd check!" Anna Bell said face palming. "Of course it had to be there!"  
"Be where?" Mamoru asked.

"The Moon, but on Tsuki's side." Endimion said sighing. "It would be dark, and there are crystals that have enormous amounts of energy, and they could fill one easily with dark energy."

"Let's call her up!" Future Mars said typing a weird sequence into the monitor. Suddenly a room covered in yellow's, blues, blacks and silvers appeared. All the sudden a naked five year old boy covered in water ran across the screen. The boy had brown-almost black hair.

"Jasper! Get back here!" A woman said holding a pair of black footy pajamas with yellow moons on it.

"Hey Tsuki." Anna Bell said.

"Hi." Tsuki said wrestling the kid into the PJs.

"Where are you?" Endimion asked.

"North America. Nephrite's ruling." Tsuki said.

"When were you last on the moon In your kingdom?"

"A week before the B-M attacked." Tsuki said finally getting the Pj's on the boy. "Why?"

"We think the Black Moon has a base there." Endimion said. Tsuki stood tall.

"Oh hell no! No one messes with my sister in my kingdom." She said. She turned to the door. "Nephrite I'm going to my kingdom to check something. Watch over your son!"

"Got it Honey." Nephrite's voice yelled.

"Jaspers your daddy's waiting for you." She said.

"I wanna go with you!" He said. "I wanna be with mommy!" He clung to Tsuki's leg.

"Jaspers, mommy needs to check something. Stay with your dad."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"I can't check sorry." Tsuki said to the monitor. "Jaspers is going through an 'I-need-mommy-near-me-at-all-times' phase."

"It's ok." Future Venus said. "Enjoy your family time." She turned the monitor off.

"I could teleport us to the moon~" Anna Bell offered.

"No." Future Jupiter said. "Without your crystal you're defenseless!"

"And we don't need two missing versions of you." Future Uranus said.

"But what if I brought my guns." Anna bell asked. Future Neptune patted Anna Bell's head.

"We realize you're worried, but Serenity gave us the instruction to keep you safe." Future Neptune said.

"Yeah, you guys just don't want me to have any fun." Anna Bell mumbled.

"How exactly can our group get to the moon?" Jadeite asked. Lord Jadeite looked at his past self.

"I think you've been in the future too long." He said pointing at all their hands. Everyone's but Usagi's and Hailey's were see through.

"We'll be back to save Alex!" Jadeite said as Pluto started to send them back. As Soon as they left Anna Bell leaned on her husband.

"They'll be fine, after all I'm still here." She said. Lord Jadeite nodded.

In the B-M base.

"Anna Bell how are you enjoying you meal?" Sapphire asked. Alex let out a loud burp. Everyone but Serenity stared at her in shock.

"I have no idea what you expected. I'm the most un-lady-like person ever." Alex said.

"I can vouch for that." Serenity said smiling.

"Come on who wants to challenge the master to a burping contest?" Alex asked. No one replied. She shrugged and looked at Serenity. "Hey, Serenity you've been captured before right? At least that's what everyone told me…" Serenity nodded recalling when she was much younger. "Usagi said it felt like her energy was being drained. But to tell the truth-" Alex looked at her crystal. "-I don't feel a thing." The Black moon clan stopped eating in shock. Serenity looked up at Alex.

"You're right…" Serenity said thinking. "Have you tried transforming?"

"No, but I wanted food. And to make sure you were safe." Alex said smirking.

"Take her crystal!" Diamond yelled. Alex held it in the air.

"Moon Bunny Power! Make up!" She felt the warm energy of the crystal surrounded her as she transformed. "For any moon in the future or past, Moon Bunny will kick some ass!" She looked at her body shocked. Like her dream she was still Alex but… She was wearing her Anna Bell dress. "What the…"

"_Don't be shocked~" A sweet voice said. "I'm just helping you." _ Alex nodded at the voice. Serenity could hear it too and seemed shocked.

"It can't be… She's too young." Serenity muttered.

"_Don't worry, I know what's going on, she's just trying to help." _Serenity nodded at the comforting voice of her sister. Alex took a deep breath and focused her energy on Serenity.

"First things first you need out of here." Alex said. She folded her hands. "Goddess Selene of the Moon, I ask that you please return this soul to her rightful place and Home. With her family and friends who care for her so much and miss her." Serenity could hear her version of her sister helping Alex with the prayer. Soon the queen was enveloped in a white light and Disappeared.

"Where did you send her!?" Diamond demanded.

"Her home, where you'll never get to bother her again!" Alex said in utter defiance. Then she stuck her tong out.

"You stupid girl!" Jet said lunging at her. Alex dodged.

"Don't make me bite you!" Alex threatened.

"Not going to work!" Jet said. Alex hopped onto the table.

"Good because human skin tastes awful!" Amethyst and Jade giggled.

"_Don't let the men capture you." Anna Bell instructed._

"_The small girls are trustworthy, if you are to trust anyone." The First voice said. _Alex nodded. Jet lunged for her once again, this time Alex ducked and ran.

"Peace out suckers!" Alex said before crashing face first into a wall. "Damn Usagi's rubbing off on me." Alex said holding her head.

"I think it's time she heads to bed?" Esmeralda said hitting Alex with energy. Alex blacked out and fell o the floor

'_Huh?' Alex thoughts were in her dream. Two girls they look a lot like…_

"_Amethyst hurry up!" Jade yelled. They were both in school uniforms._

"_Coming Nii-chan~" Amethyst said happily. _

"_Look out!" A scream yelled. Both the girls looked up and were almost crushed by a falling pot plant._

"_Call an ambulance! From that height that flower pot means their death!" One person shouted the people fled the scene to find phones. Alex then saw Sapphire bending over the girls._

"_Do you two want to live?" He asked. They both barley nodded. Sapphire filled the two girls with dark energy. 'Become my servants and I'll take care of you." Black moons appeared on their foreheads._

"_He saved their life's." Alex said. She was soon joined by her future self._

"_Life works like the yin-yang sign. Even in the worst people there's good." She said gesturing at Sapphire helping them up. "And even in the best there's bad. Wither the bad is emotional physical or whatever else we each have some inside of us. The same is with good. You just need to search for it." Anna Bell smiled at her younger self. "Maybe you can heal them and give them a better life."_

Alex blinked as she woke up. She was in an obsidian room. Alex looked at her dress.

"Heh… All I need is that cool looking sword and I'll be reliving my dream…" Alex mumbled looking around. Alex stood up.

"_Be careful, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Anna Bell said._

"Are you ready to respectful Bunny?" Sapphire asked.

"Nah, this is funnier." Alex said. Jade and Amethyst appeared.

"We'll handle here~" Jade said. Alex got into a fighting position.

In the past.

"Is everyone alright?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah but we have a tag along." Chibiusa pointed out her youngest cousin.

"Bell's know where mama is, Bell's know how to help her." She said. They all hadn't even noticed her holding onto Sailor Moon's skirt. "Bell's can help!"

"Bella don't be crazy."

"I'm not crazy. Mama accidently gave Bell's her crystal!"

"Who's Bell's?" Usagi asked.

"When Sometimes Bella refers to herself as Bell's." Chibiusa said.

"Mama's crystal went into Bell's chest… And then I felt powerful." Bella said pointing at her heart.

"Before we can return we need a few moments to let our body's rest." Jadeite said. Bella nodded.

"Auntie, you believe Bell's right?" Bella asked Usagi.

"Yep, you're a moon princess." Usagi said.

"That's not fair, I don't remember you being that nice to me!" Chibiusa said.

"Usa-chan is jealous…" Bella said. "You shouldn't be jealous of Bell's Usa-chan's Bell's role model." Bella said. "'Side's everybody knows Auntie's a klutz."

"Thanks Bella~" Chibiusa said laughing.

"Yep she's Alex's daughter." Jadeite said. "Very blunt."

"She's so cute." Hailey said. "Wait how do you know where Alex is?"

"Easy, the past crystal and present crystals are linked together. Not only can my version of Mama talk to her but So can I~" Bella said. "But them being in different times makes it harder."

"For a five year old she knows a lot." Usagi mumbled.

"Since she's a moon princess she's given the best education." Chibiusa said proudly. "It's kinda not fair knowledge comes easily for her…." She started mumbling. "She intellectually on a middle school level."

"Jedo and JJ didn't say anything but their as intelligent as Mercury, she's their privet tutor." Bella said happily.

"Wait you've known where Alex has been this whole time.. And you didn't tell anybody?" Jadeite asked dumbfounded.

"I tried to but seriously, would you listen to a five year old who call's themselves 'Bell's'?" Bella asked seriously. "Besides you couldn't stay any longer in my time. Or else you'd stop existing, then me and my brother's would. And then you wouldn't be able to know where Mama is. Which could potentially cause Crystal Tokyo to disappear."


	14. Chapter 14 Final Battle the Black Moon

The team got prepared to go back to the future.

"Bella you should give us the location and stay at the castle." Chibi-moon said.

"The Bunny crystal told me what to do. Bell's has to come with." Bella said crossing her arms. "Or the song mama sings to get what she wants will resurface with a new voice."

"Fine." Hailey said. Everyone looked at her. "It's not like we have a choice. Right now Getting Alex back is our top mission." Bella nodded in victory.

"Let's go!" Bella said Holding onto Jadeite's hand.

"Alright." Pluto said. When they appeared in the 30th century they saw Neo-Queen Serenity run up and hug Chibiusa.

"Oh, I missed you all so much!"

"Mom?! How did you get back?"

"It was Alex!" Serenity said. "It was weird though, she tried transforming into Moon Bunny but the crystal must have a weird reaction and she was still Alex but in her Anna Bell dress. Any way she saved me."

"Where did you go!" Jedo hugged Bella. JJ joined in on the other side. Bella seemed unamused.

"Chibiusa, why does she call herself Bell's?" Usagi asked.

"Her brother's and dad call her Bell, so she uses the plural, Auntie Usually calls her the Bunny Bell." Chibiusa said.

"Our little Bell went missing!" Lord Jadeite said.

"As much as I love being hugged to death, I need to save my mama's past self." Bella said.

"Ok, now Sweetie, if my theory's correct try saying 'Moon Bunny Bell Make up'!" Anna bell said.

"Moon Bunny Bell Make up~" Bella said with confidence. Pale yellow surrounded her. Soon she was transformed in a mini-fuku covered in a pale yellow and bright yellow. Her brooch was a moon shaped Bell. Her hair was in a high pony tail. "Sailor Bunny Bell~" She said happily.

"Sailor Moon Bunny Bell~" Anna Bell corrected.

"Right." Bella said. "Ok Ready to go."

"Hey how come I'm Called Chibi-Moon and She's Moon Bunny Bell?" Chibiusa asked her mom.

"Because Chibi-moon and Moon Bunny Bell sound cute?" Serenity said scratching her head. "To tell the truth I have no idea."

"Um, Chibiusa mentioned having siblings." Usagi said.

"Did she now? Their sleeping." Endimion said. Chibiusa was rubbing the back of her head. "There's Kousagi, she's 6, then the twins Usako and Mamoru, Their Bella's age."

"They already inherited their powers too, Chibiusa has actually been training them. Kousagi is Sailor New-Moon, Usako's Sailor blue moon and Mamoru goes by Mini-mask." Serenity said giggling. "Now we can add Bella's form to the equation." Jedo and JJ huffed.

"Even Our five year old sister is more powerful than us…" They muttered. Bell grabbed their hands.

"If you two would shut up and believe in yourselves you could have yours too!" Bella said.

"Definitely Alex's kids." Terra said.

"Hey!" Anna Bell said. "I'm not that mean."

"Yes you are!" A chorus rang behind her.

"Shut up!" Anna Bell yelled.

"To the New moon?" Hailey asked Summer.

"To the New Moon." Summer said. Bella waved to her mom and grabbed her brother's.

In the not-so-secret base.

"Ow! She bit me!" Jade yelled.

"I warned ya." Jet said.

"Fuck off." Jade yelled.

"That my friend is called Masturbation, and is very gross." Alex said. Everyone looked at Alex oddly again. "Again were you expecting something polite to come out of my mouth?"

"No, just not that." Amethyst said. "I will forever be disturbed."

"I've done my job then." Alex said. She looked at her crystal.

"If that things bothering you, I'll take it off your hands~" Esmeralda said.

"Nah, it's too cute to give away." Alex took it out of the case. "It's bunny shaped~" And it did indeed look like a bunny head with ears. Alex put it back in its rightful place in her brooch. Soon the heard yelling.

"Where is she?" Hailey yelled.

"Oh~ your ass's are dead now." Alex said. One of the wall's exploded.

"Cool I can use bombs." Bella said.

"Who's the shorty?" Alex asked.

"I'm your and Jadeite's future daughter, Did JJ and Jedo tell you that their your sons?" Bella asked.

"No, they didn't." Alex shot glares at the two boys.

"We didn't want you to be weirded out." The twins said.

"How is it weird it just means I get married to the guy I love and three awesome kids?" Alex said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jet aiming energy at her. "Duck!" She yelled.

"Duck!" The boys said ducking.

"Goose!" Bella yelled ducking. The rest the senshi joined them. Jadeite and Alex's senshi hugged Alex.

"You're ok!" Sol said.

"We were so worried!" Summer said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said hugging the group back.

"Stupid white Moon!" Jet said.

"Jump!" Alex yelled. "He has a pattern, I think before he was turned to the black moon he was a teacher." Alex was calm. "The patter's duck, duck, dodge, duck, Jump. Then you have a chance to attack before the cycle repeats." Alex said. "But My attacks right now are just physical, no magic."

"Why isn't your magic working?" Sol asked.

"I have no idea."

"Try calling your crystal and bunny fan." Bella said.

"You're that voice that helped me!" Bella nodded. Alex decided to trust Bella. "Please, please, PLEASE, my dear crystal and bunny fan, come to me~" Alex prayed. Soon her crystal started glowing. Alex's bunny fan appeared.

"Now, ask them to become the Bunny crystal sword~" Bella said.

"Please, unite and become the Bunny Crystal sword." Alex said. Suddenly her fuku appeared, but it was Eternal styled. Terra, Sol, and Hailey's brooches glowed as their mimicked Alex's. Alex felt her back sprout fluffy wings. In front of her, her fan and crystal transformed into a pink crystal sword. Hailey and Terra both had wings. Terra's had Leaf like feathers and Hailey had Moon like Feathers. Sol looked at her back and saw nothing. Summer uniform went to Star form. "The Moon Crystal sword!"

""Amazing~" The black moon clan said.

"Pretty." Bella and Chibiusa said, everyone else nodded.

"Hey why don't I have wings?" Sol asked getting a bit pissed. All the sudden fire wings sprouted from her back.

"I have to admit I am jealous." Mars said.

"Hell yeah Fire wings~" Sol said.

"Mine are elegant." Hailey said touching the wings. "They're like tiny moons."

"Hey now I can tell people to Leaf me alone~" Terra said spinning looking at her wings.

"My brooch is a star~" Summer said.

"Fluffy…" Alex said touching one of her wings. Usagi touched them too and agreed. Alex then looked at her sword. "It's shiney."

"Mama said all you need to do to use it is run at someone and say 'Moon Bunny Purification'." Jedo said. Alex nodded.

"Moon Bunny Purification!" Alex yelled running at Jet. This took him by surprise and the sword slashed at his stomach, but when he looked behind him he saw Alex's blade didn't have any blood on it, instead was a dark version of himself. His dark moon was gone and on the copy. "Moon Bunny Ribbon Blast!" Alex yelled. The Evil Jet burst into colored ribbons. Jet turned into a normal looking man but like a teacher. Jade and Amethyst stared in disbelief.

"Nice trick, but you won't get us!" Esmeralda said Standing in front of the two amazed girls.

"Dear Phoenix of the Sun help me defeat my enemy!" Sol said in a praying position, soon the Fire wings on Sol's back shot out of her and became a phoenix. "Blaze!" Sol cried hugging the bird. The bird saw Kunzite and started squawking at him. "Down girl! He's a friend remember?" Blaze nodded at Sol. Blaze slowly flew over to Kunzite. "She's telling you you're allowed to pet, her~" The Black Moon clan watched amazed.

"I want to pet it too!" Amethyst said. Alex took advantage of the shock.

"Moon Bunny Purification!" Alex ran at Amethyst.  
"Pure Silver Eclipse!" Hailey said throwing a Moon shaped boom rang at Esmeralda.

"Leafs of the tree's, cleans those who are at unease!" Terra said throwing leaf's at Jade. The Three of them ended up like Jet, but Jade and Amethyst were in school uniforms and Esmeralda was in a police woman's uniform.

"Sapphire let's get out of here!" Diamond said. Soon Summer stood behind him.

"Oh ,no, you've broken a few rules of ours." She said. "Rule one, back off of our Bunny!"

"Two, Never kidnap her." Sol said. Blaze ready in attack mode.

"Three, You kidnap her you deal with us." Hailey said.

"Four, If you do anything to mess with her, we'll kick yer ass." Terra said.

"And five, fuck with me, or my sister, and you fuck with my team." Alex said. The group nodded and links arms creating a star in between them. They made sure Usagi was into the middle "Princess Star Purification!" The six of them shouted. Sailor moon aimed her wand at the black moon brothers. Soon they were enveloped by a rainbow of light. Each brother seeing the error of their ways and that entire good, happy, story ending junk. The base faded.

"We'll take them back to earth." Bella said.

"Yeah." The boys said. "And maybe this will help us understand our true potential." With that the three kids and Chibiusa disappeared. Alex sighed and dropped her transformation. Her brooch was now a golden bunny with wings.

"I'm tiered." Alex said Leaning on Jadeite. "Let's go home!" Jadeite laughed.

"How much energy did you use?"

"I've been using the crystal since I got here. I've used a lot." Alex said. "Also mom must be worried sick."

"I agree let's go home." Sol powered down. Blaze turned into a red bird. Pluto nodded and everyone went back to the time they belonged.

Alex was hugged tightly when she got home.

"I was so worried!" Akira said hugging her tightly.

"I guessed that would be that case." Alex said yawning.

"Go to bed sweetie."

"Already on it." Alex said. As soon as she got into her room Alex passed out on her bed. Akira put Alex's covers on her.

I hope your enjoying the story so far. There will be many more villains. And after that may be a story after this one involving the kids.


	15. Chapter 15 Battle Yoshimi

Everyone stared at Alex as her parents dropped her off.

"Wow!" A couple of kids said.

"Who knew just a few days could change a girl." Another kid said.

"She is much more elegant now." A boy said. Jacinth stopped Alex.

"Hello Princess~"

"Sup, Jacinth." Alex said. "Where's Yoshimi?"

"She's over there." Jacinth said. Normally when he talked to Alex he would be stuttering over his words blushing. He handed Alex a letter. "Can you give this to her?"

"Sure. Tell My friends I'll meet them in class." Alex said walking over to Yoshimi.

"What do you want Bunny?"

"First, stop calling me Bunny. Second Jacinth said to give this to you. And thirdly meet me school to settle our dispute once and for all. During class." Alex handed Yoshimi the letter and walked off. Alex walked into class. She noticed Jadeite's stuff wasn't on the desk any more. A teacher walked in. It was Mamoru.

"Alex?" Mamoru asked.

"I thought you were taking med school…" Alex said. "Where's Jadeite?"

"First off, Jadeite decided to quit his teaching job. Secondly I've been taking teaching school along with that. When I'm teaching Usako, you and the others I feel accomplished. And this will help pay for college." Mamoru said. "Wait Terra's in this class too isn't she?"

"Yep. Have fun trying to teach her." Alex said. "Oh and watch out for Haruhi, she's really prone to thinking every young guy around her is cute." Alex looked at her iPod's clock. "Crud I have to go Meet Hailey and the girls for a mini-meeting!"

"Wait who's Haruhi?" Mamoru yelled after the girl.

"I thought you were gonna ditch us to hang out with your boyfriend." Terra joked.

"He decided to give up his teaching job." Alex said.

"Really?" Hailey asked.

"Who's our new teacher?" Sol asked.

"My future brother in law." Alex said laughing. "I feel sorry for the chump!"

"Crud, now I have to protect him from the girls in class." Terra said.

"Also I'm fighting Yoshimi to purify her after school." Alex said.

"We'll be there."

"No it has to just be me." Alex said. "I know we work as a team, but as Anna Bell I need to do this on my own." Alex said walking off.

"Ever since we got back from the 30th century Alex has been acting more… Distant…" Hailey muttered.

"What do you mean?" Terra said. "We've only been back a few days."

"Usually she'd ask us to watch the fight. But she said this was something she had to do alone… And usually she'd stay after and we'd all talk." Hailey said. "I guess it's weird to me… She's just maturing and I'm used to being the mature one."

"Let's face it, you'll always be the mature one." Terra said.

"Maybe she just feels this is something she needs to do to make sure she's everything we expect out of her." Sol said. Cottonball rested In Hailey's arms and Blaze on Sol's shoulder. "I'm sure after this she'll be back to her hyper self~"

"I agree with Sol." Cottenball said. "Whenever Anna bell felt something important was happening she'd go all distant and serious, but right after she'd be back to her bubbly self." Blaze chirped in response.

"But one of us should watch after school just in case." Terra said.

"I'll do it." Summer said from a tree.

"Summer get your ass to school!" Terra yelled.

"Fine, but I'll be here after school to watch over our princess~" Summer said.

"I'll watch her as well." Cottenball said.

"I'll have Blaze watching to warn us." Sol said. They entered the class room.

"Hey Mamo-bro' Terra said Waving to Mamoru.

"Where's Alex? She said you had a mini meeting."

"She went to her locker." Hailey said. "She puts carrots in it every morning for Cottenball."

"Ok." Mamoru said. He heard the bell ring. Kids flooded in. He saw Hailey's smiled start to fade as she searched the crowd. After the tardy bell rang Hailey looked horrified.

"You don't think she…" Sol whispered. Terra nodded. The stood up.

"Class is starting. Please sit." Mamoru said.

"But Ma-" Terra started.

"Terra please sit." Mamoru said. He looked at the spot by Hailey seeing it empty.

Out in the school yard Alex was standing in the shade of a tree. Her fuku was on.

"I'm surprised your senshi aren't here." Yoshimi said in her black dress. "Your fuku looks different since you've returned."

"I'm just here for business." Alex said drawing her sword. "Once were finished here you'll give up your evil ways! In the Name of the Moon!" Yoshimi drew a katana out.

"A sword battle huh?" She said. "We both know I don't play fair." Alex smirked.

"That's alright neither do I." Alex said.

"I thought Senshi were all justice and love."

"Senshi may be but Alex is all farts and burps." Alex said. "Moon Bunny Purification!" Alex ran at Yoshimi. Yoshimi felt her evil self-tear out of her. Yoshimi looked behind her and saw Alex fighting a snake like creature. Yoshimi looked at her outfit it was the school uniform. "Get away from this girl! She is innocent without you corrupting her!" The Snake vanished leaving a crystal behind. The crystal fell and vanished itself.

"You…" Yoshimi looked at Alex in shock. For a second Yoshimi saw an 18 year old Anna bell with Angel wings. "You're an angel."

"Nah, I'm a bunny with wings." Alex said letting her transformation drop.

"You saved me… And That letter…" Yoshimi smiled and hugged Alex. "Thank you! I won't ever forget what you've done for me."

"Ok, tell my team I'm playing hooky and heading to the arcade." Alex said waving. Yoshimi said.

"Yoshimi I was worried. Why weren't you on time for class?" Jacinth asked his new girlfriend.

"Oh, A bunny angel asked me to meet her and saved me." Yoshimi said. "Let's head to class~"

Alex walked from the school. She wasn't in her school uniform. She was instead in a spring top with asun shining on it and shorts.

This is not the end of the Sailor moon Bunny story yet. Just Arc 1 ;) Enjoy your day~


	16. Chapter 16 eclipse trial part 1

"

Hailey got out of bed. She was excited. Her current room was like her temple on except she had galaxy themed bed sheets with glow in the dark galaxies on it. Hailey did her hair up as normal. She looked at her brooch, it had changed into A Silver Moon with A golden moon the bottom. Hailey put on a black turtle neck Sweater. It was winter now. She Put some grey jeans on and black boots.

"Hailey, time to head to your senshi meeting!" Nissho said.

"Coming~" Hailey said. She climbed into her mother's black car. It had her mom's works logo on it, which was the Full moon eclipsing with the name's ribbons on it. "The Lunar Eclipse is tonight."

"Yeah, I'm so excited." Hailey said.

"Where are you all going to be watching it?"

"Each at our own houses." Hailey said. "Except Terra and Summer, their staying at Mamoru's."

"That's good I've been wanting to spend more time with you~" Nissho said.

"I kinda wish Alex was joining us." Hailey said. Hailey drifted off. "I guess since we've always treated each other like sisters. I'm not used to be treated as a cousin or friend…" Hailey sighed.

"Are you alright?" Nissho asked.

"Huh? Yeah…" Hailey said. Hailey saw the snow on the ground.

"_Hailey~ Hailey~" Alex shook Hailey awake. "It snowed!"_

"_I'm not playing Hid and go seek in it with you again. It's not fair." Hailey said._

"_No… I wanted to know if We could build an igloo~" Alex said._

Hailey looked out the window. The group had started on a igloo.

"Wow, Summ-" Mamoru started.

"Snow." Summer corrected.

"Yeah, Summer likes her name to fit each season~ Spring It's 'Flower', Summer it's her name, Fall it's 'Autumn' and Winter its 'Snow'." Terra said. "But when we all first met, she didn't want to put to much stress on us. Right Snow?"

"Yep~" Summer said.

"Where's Hailey?" Alex asked. She was in a fluffy sweater; Hailey recognized it because she knitted it. It was black with sparkles in it.

"Right here~" Hailey said running out of the car. "What can I help with?"

"Snow furniture~" Usagi said.

"Usagi-nii-chan, were not ready for that yet!" Alex yelled throwing a snowball. "Hailey I need help making the Snow Senshi~" Hailey saw Alex building a Snow Sailor Moon. "Next are Nii-chan's senshi, then Mamoru, then us~" Hailey's eye's fell.

"Right." Hailey said. Alex laughed as they made the senshi. Hailey saw Alex carving Sailor Eclipse. She saw Alex throw the hair off.

"I can't get it right." She yelled. Usagi ran over and picked some snow balls up. She morphed them and some snow to make it look like Hailey's traditional style.

"There see Nii-chan fixed it." Usagi mumbled.

"It still doesn't look right."

"Um… I'm heading home its getting cold." Hailey said.

"Are you sure?" Alex said sneezing.

"Yes, and you're getting a cold." Hailey said.

"I'm fine~" Alex said. "I just want to spend time with my family~"

"I really should get home." Hailey looked at the sky. "It's getting dark and I want to be home in time for the Eclipse." Hailey opened her cell phone.

"Alex didn't Yoshi-chan destroy your old phone?" Sol asked Alex.

"Yeah, mom and dad are helping me get a new one though…" Alex said.

"I can call them for you~" Jadeite said taking out a red flip phone.

"You have a phone?" Alex asked. "Did you use powers to get it?"

"Yeah. I still need a background picture for it." Jadeite said. "And no, When Yoshimi was healed my and the guy's powers disappeared." Jadeite said rubbing the back of his head. Hailey saw a flash of light. Then Nephrite smiling.

"What just…" Hailey asked.

"I got a cute background picture~" Nephrite said. "It's not often I can catch you off guard."

"No fair!" Hailey said. Nephrite was laughing. Soon Hailey snapped a picture with her Phone. "Gotchya!"

"I'm quite flattered my girlfriend wants a picture of me on her phone." Nephrite said. Hailey stuck her tong out at him. "You love me."

"I do, but now my mom's here. See you guys tomorrow." Hailey said climbing into the car.

Once she was home she changed into Pj's they were purple with blue dots on them. She sat in her living room with Nissho watching the moon.

"Tonight's your calling night. Princess of the New Moon, born on the Eclipse~" Nissho said. Hailey watched until the Moon was covered.

"_Tsuki~" A voice called._ Hailey looked around her. _"Tsuki~" _Hailey saw her moon seemingly frozen staring happily at the moon. Hailey let her hair down. _"You're jealous of Serenity aren't you Tsuki? Stealing your best friend away like that. _YOUR _sister." _Hailey looked out her window. _"You're the true princess, you shouldn't have to deal with that. Besides, your older than Anna Bell anyways. She is your younger sister. You've always been there for her, not Serenity. She was always occupied with her own things. I mean who found the poor thing on earth? Serenity went there daily and couldn't find her." _Hailey nodded, her eye's becoming clouded. _"And what of Anna Bell? Always tricking you to help her." _Hailey felt a cold wind caressing her. _"Everyone was excited for her birthday months before yours. Making a huge celebration. And What about that bitch Jupiter?"_

"Jupiter? Makoto?" Hailey asked. Soon the Wind took shape. It looked human, but she couldn't identify it.

"How could you forget? Right before your birthday celebration, you heard something you weren't supposed to?"

_Tsuki walked through the halls of the white moon castle. Now that she was in the care of her Aunt she could leave her room._

"_The treaty with earth, the marriages with the Shitennou are set?" One of the rulers asked. Tsuki hid behind the door way. King Zeus was speaking. _

"_Yes." Queen Serenity said. "Jadeite with Princess Mars, Kunzite with Princess Venus, Zoisite with Princess Mercury and Nephrite with Princess Jupiter."_

"It's not their fault~' Hailey said trying to be strong.

"Yes it is, when they were asked if they would accept, all of them knew you and your friends feelings for the men, and yet they accepted."

"Anna Bell wouldn't stop crying… Princess serenity said I shouldn't bother her… But she needed help…" Hailey said.

"And you didn't?"

"I needed to be strong for my princess."

"You're a princess as well~"

"I am…" Hailey eyes began to cloud. She snapped out of the trance. "I may be a princess but she needs me!" Hailey said. "Even if it doesn't feel like it. She wore the sweater I knitted for her." Hailey said. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"She has a new sister now, she doesn't need you. Your kingdom does though~" The wind took shape of a man with black hair and eye's like Hailey's. "Lil Tsuki~" Hailey's eye's clouded over. "Come with me."

When time resumed Nissho saw Hailey disappear.

"Hailey!" Nissho yelled trying to reach for the girl. Nissho grabbed her phone. "Hello? Haruka? Hailey's gone missing!" She hung up Haruka and called Alex and her senshi. "Please, you have to save Hailey before the eclipse! Or she'll b evil forever!"

"Don't worry, we'll save her!" Terra said. "Oi Mamo-bro, Hailey's gone missing and all evil we're gonna go save her ass! See you tomorrow! Come on Snow!"

"Coming sissy~" Summer's voice said.

"Don't worry we'll save her!" Sol said. Alex just hung up.

Alex stared at the phone. Akira and Akio heard the whole conversation.

"Alex this is something only you can do." Akira said. "As a princess of the moon, your need to protect those dear to you and your heart. Even when life test's you, you have to trust those closest to you will save you." She handed Alex a yang sign. "You see Tsuki grew up surrounded by Darkness, all of it in her life, and evil in her wake. Everyone believed she turn into her mother, even me and Serenity, we were so worried we kept her away, except you. You and the girls saw a speck of light and Good we didn't see." Akira kissed Alex's head. "Save her, not only because she's part of your team, but because she's your sister in your heart." Alex nodded.

"Moon Angel Make-Up!" Alex shouted. She gained her fuku.

"Season star Make-up!" Summer said in Mamoru's apartment.

"Nature Fairy Make-up!" Terra said.

"Sun's Phoenix Power Make-up!" Sol said. Blaze started to swirl around Sol as she grew in size and started going on fire as Sol transformed into her fuku. "Mako-chan, Hailey's in trouble. Me and the other's on my team are heading out to save her, we'll meet you all on the moon." Sol said climbing onto Blaze's back. Makoto nodded as she grabbed her communicator and transformation item.

"Ready?" Sol asked Alex, Summer and Terra as they bordered Blaze.

"Um… Will Blaze be able to hold us all?" Cottenball asked.

"She should, She's the strongest flyer on The Sun." Sol said. They saw the guys running towards them.

"What's going on?" Nephrite asked. "We were sleeping and felt a disturbance, are you guys ok?"

"Hailey isn't." Alex said. "She's gone evil and we need to save her."

"If only we could help." Jadeite mumbled.

"If we still had our powers we could keep you safe!" Zoisite yelled.

"I wish we had some way to help." Kunzite said. The four started glowing. As the glowing disappeared they were all in their old white uniforms, but on the shoulder guards and on the chest plate they had the colors of each male and an element. Jadeite's was red flames, with small not as noticeable rabbit's behind them. Nephrite's was Yellow electricity with moons in the back. Zoisite's was green bubbles with leafs in the back. And Kunzite's was white-blue fire works with sun flames behind it. Helios appeared.

"You're hearts are free of evil and want to protect those you love." Helios said. "You are doing what you want to so you've released your old powers." Helios said disappearing.

"Cool." Nephrite said. "Now let's save Hailey."

"We could probably teleport now." Terra said. "Sol you and Cottenball fly on blaze, the rest of us will meet you up there." Sol nodded as the girls stepped off of Blaze and Blaze Shot into the air towards the eclipsed moon. The rest the group joined hands.

"Senshi teleport!" The group yelled as light surrounded them.

They Appeared on the moon and waited for sol to arrive. Alex looked around. The castle was present but it was empty.

"If I remember correctly the teleports are this way!" Alex said pointing down a hall.

"Wow, this place is a lot different without people everywhere." Sol said.

"Keep Blaze close when we get to Hailey's kingdom were going to need light." Alex said.

"Alex it's going to be alright, well save her." They heard Mamoru say in his tuxedo mask voice.

"About time you guys got here." Jadeite said.

"What happen to you guys?" Minako asked. "You have…. Uniforms."

"We gained out powers." Kunzite said. Alex lead the way through the many halls. They stopped before a silver door. Right next to the silver one was a yellow door.

"These were our rooms. Tsuki's was the only one with a teleport to her kingdom in it." Alex said. Usagi tried opening the door.

"It's locked."

"Wait here!" Summer said. "Terra give me a lift." Terra shrugged and lifted Summer up. Summer pushed against a vent and climbed in. They heard her landing on the other side and open the door. "Those vents need dusting." Everyone entered. The room was dark and had silver lighting. Except on a central pad. Alex was first on.

"Hurry up!" Alex said. To everyone she seemed emotionless.

"Alex are you ok?" Sol asked.

"Yeah you've been acting weird." Usagi said. Nephrite patted Alex's shoulder.

"Don't worry Alex, We'll save her." Nephrite said.


	17. Chapter 17 eclipse trial 2

"_Promise no matter what you won't leave me." Hailey said to Alex one night. "Even if it's the easiest way out, don't leave me."_

"_You know I wouldn't do that. Your my best friend." Alex said linking their pinkies. "I pinky promise."_

"Tsuki?" A voice asked the girl who was staring at a silver crystal. It was man.

"I am the ruler here; do not speak unless spoken too." Hailey said. She took her buns out.

"Oh, but you're not ruler until you can defeat one of the white moon." The man said. Hailey glared at him.

"And you can't do that without me because you're dead."

"Think about it though, you're the true princess. No siblings to try and take your thrown, I mean eventually Anna Bell and Serenity will have to Duel over their throne to see who the true queen is, why don't you decide for them."

"You should mind your own." Hailey said blasting the ghost.

"Hailey?" A shout called, it sounded like Alex.

"Hailey?" Nephrite called. Hailey waited for her heart to skip a beat like normal. She waited. Then she realized it wouldn't. Even when they turned to face her. "Who are you and what have you done With Hailey?" Nephrite held a sword out at her. Hailey looked at the sword unamused. Her dress was roman like and flared at the bottom, but the front was slit showing a short white skirt. She grabbed the blade.

"This blade is useless against me." She said. The swords blade cut her. A few drops of blood fell. "It's even funnier since you don't recognize me." He smile was sadistic. Alex Held her sword to Hailey's throat.

"I don't know who did this to you Hailey, but I will have to kill you if you harm any of us." Alex said seriously. "I don't want to. And this is one of the only ways to not to break our promise."

"Glad one of you brainless white moon lovers recognized me." Hailey said coldly. Everyone felt like the tension in the room was suffocating them. Usagi was expecting Alex's sword to start shaking but it stood still. Hailey glanced at Usagi, Makoto immediately stood in front of her protectively. "It's best if your sisters dear senshi stay out of this." Hailey said. Alex pressed the blade on her cousin's throat. "Your not going to kill me, you don't have the guts."

"You say that a lot." Alex said. She smirked. "'Anna Bell you don't have the guts to go down to earth.' 'Alex you don't have the guts to go to Japan.'" Hailey stared at Alex. For a moment Hailey looked as though she was going to burst out crying. "Just know before you die, You aren't my cousin… Your my sister."

Hailey took a deep breath.

"_Hey there Tsuki." Queen Serenity said. "I heard your birthdays coming up! What do you want for it." Tsuki looked outside at Serenity and Anna Bell playing ball. She noticed how happy Serenity looked. "Just name it sweetie and auntie will try to get it for you." Tsuki smiled at her cousins antics._

"_I want a little sister." Tsuki said. Serenity looked shocked._

"_Um is there anything else?"_

"_I… Uh… I think I want ….. A big cake!" Tsuki said._

"_I'll see what I can do…"_

_Soon after Tsuki's birthday came up. And she had gotten really close to Anna Bell. There was a huge cake. Anna Bell ran up to Tsuki with a piece f paper in her hands._

"_Happy birthday Tsuki-nii-chan." Anna Bell said handing her the picture. "In my lesson I was supposed to draw me and my siblings, so I drew me and you and Serenity!" Tsuki took the paper and smiled. She ran up to Queen Serenity. "Thank you so much Auntie!"_

Hailey felt tear's going down her cheeks.

"Why am I crying?" Hailey asked. She looked around she was in a silver and lavender room. She saw someone who looked like Tsuki.

"Because the evil part of you wanted to kill the happiest memories you have." Tsuki said.

"Why are you here?"

"To help." She hugged the girl. "Yell Silver Moon Legacy! Save your Bunny from yourself!" Tsuki and the light faded and Hailey was brought back to real life.

"S-silver… Moon… Legacy…" Hailey managed to mumble out through the fog that held her mind captive. Alex's sword lowered a bit.

"What?" Alex asked. Suddenly a light threw her and Nephrite back. The guys caught Nephrite and Sol and Terra barley caught Alex. Hailey looked like a porcelain doll about to crack. Like she was dropped onto the floor.

"It may seem pointless now, but I promise Alex still thinks that you're her sister." Hailey mumbled to herself. "Usagi's not replacing you. You're not second best to any one!"

"Hailey, I hope you know you're like my sister too!" Usagi yelled. Hailey's eyes looked like something dark inside her cracked. They saw a silver moon shaped locket appear. Suddenly she transformed soon the locket changed her fuku to look like her dress but shorter and with white shorts instead of a skirt. Her wings were two giant translucent moons and her hair was in her everyday style now. Her silver moon shown strongly. She let everyone have a huge smile.

"Sorry about that, I had to step out for a bit." She said. "But it's fine because I'm back now." Summer was first to say something.

"Pretty…" Summer said. Alex walked up to Hailey and smacked the back of her head lightly.

"Ow! What the hell." Hailey yelled.

"I thought I was going to have to kill you!" Alex yelled back.

"Well you don't…" Hailey said hugging Alex. Hailey looked at Usagi and the others. "Come on, I know the rest of you want in on this too!" Everyone laughed and joined in on the hug.

"Let's get you home, your mom's worried sick!" Usagi said. Hailey nodded.

"I don't know how villains do it, being evil is way more tiring than being a senshi." Hailey yawned. Alex laughed.

"Come one let's telelpor-" Haruka didn't even finish her sentence before Hailey was fast asleep.


End file.
